Mansion of the Legends
by MIKAN823
Summary: (Arc 4: Meloetta's Dazzling Talent Show, part 1.) One day, Arceus decided that her fellow powerful Pokémon deserved to experience things they couldn't- things a human would. So she turned them into human girls based on something called 'Moémon' and stuffd them into a mansion together. And Azelf adapts to her new life quite well.
1. How it Starts

**...**

Arceus gathers the legendary and mythical Pokémon in a new universe, new mansion.

* * *

Legend says that there are many different universes existing out there, somewhere. Legends say there are many different dimensions existing out there, somewhere.

What isn't said though is that one such alternate universe has a dimension all for Legendary Pokémon only.

...well, that's because it's never happened before, and it's going to start happening now.

As a certain quadruped stood atop a mountain, alone, it gazed upon another hill in front of it with a wide flat surface. " _(_ _Hmmm... this might work.)_ "

Stomping its feet, the earth shook and a large mansion slowly surfaced at the surface. The dimension quaked for almost a minute, before soon the entire building was overground.

" _(_ _Yep. Perfect.)_ " It hopped off the peak of its own mountain, soaring over to the mansion and examining it. " _(Looking good. No problems so far. This is quite acceptable.)_ " It clopped inside the building- several shards of broken vases or glass and random chunks of debris littered the entrance room. " _(...right, what was I expecting?)_ " It did, after all, just pulled an entire mansion out of thin air while causing a huge earthquake.

Luckily this entire dimension was one it created by itself and thus no life currently existed here, and therefore nothing was harmed. Probably. Hopefully. Most likely.

Not that it really cared, all problems can be fixed later anyways.

The quadruped stomped its feet again, and all debris disappeared while all broken artifacts were restored to its proper state.

" _(Alright. Good enough. And now...)_ "

Letting out a radiant glow, it unleashed an enormous amount of power. At first nothing seemed to happen, but slowly random glowing orbs appeared within the huge room. Each glowing orb slowly dissipated, leaving certain Legendary Pokémon on the floor that were extremely confused.

" _(Whuh... what's... where are we?)_ " a certain blue quadruped dragon asked.

Its counterpart, a pink bipedal dragon looked around. " _(I don't recall having such an ugly place in here.)_ "

" _(Rude,)_ " Arceus said. Then again, Legendary Pokémon had their own standards. It sighed and floated up, gathering everyone's... uh, every Pokémon's attention with a bright light. " _(Attention to all legendaries here, attention please,)_ " it said.

They all turned to their creator, expressions clearly demanding answers.

" _(Right. I have created this dimension for my leisure, and brought you all here for a reason.)_ "

A certain ghostly creature with a body composed of darkness raised its hand. " _(And that is...?)_ "

" _(I'm getting there, Darkrai,)_ " Arceus said. Sighing again, it looked around to make sure nobody else had been planning to speak. " _(Anyways, I decided to create this dimension separate from the world's main dimension in order to allow all of you legendaries to live in peace.)_ "

They blinked.

It rolled its eyes. " _(Basically, because some complain about being lonely, I've brought all of you together so that we can relax as a group.)_ "

" _(N-now hold on, I didn't say that...)_ " a certain eight-legged ghostly dragon complained.

" _(I didn't state any names, Giratina.)_ "

" _(...)_ "

Its buddy dragons Dialga and Palkia snickered. " _(Heh. Lonely, huh?)_ "

" _(Poor Giwatina. Wants company.)_ "

Giratina growled at its two acquaintance. " _(S-shut your damn maws...)_ "

Nodding again, Arceus decided to address another matter. " _(Now, I have also did some considerable thinking and figured that maybe, us legendaries are deserving of emotions such as love too. And perhaps some other unspeakable desires.)_ "

" _(...I don't like where this is going,)_ " an evil-looking flying bacon... uh, avian muttered.

" _(As such, I shall grant you all the ability to transform into a human version of yourselves.)_ "

The avian's opposite, a large blue deer with huge antlers, smiled. " _(I like where this is going.)_ "

" _(First,_ _I shall demonstrate._ _)_ " The creator of the universe then illuminated the entire room with its own body again, as its form became smaller. The light only affected a few of the legendaries, forcing them to close their eyes, but a majority simply stared as their creator's body became that of a mature human girl.

She had long, grey hair, two sharp tufts protruding and covering her respective ears. Beneath her face were arm warmers and breast pads of the same grey color, and a long shirt-like fabric a darker shade of grey. Some sort of weird yellow accessory were attached to her waist area, identical to the holy ring that had been part of her previous Pokémon form. Lots of grey fur acted as stockings, covering part of her legs, and a long beautiful grey tail stuck out her behind. Finally, her feet wore a pair of white high-heel shoes, its heel painted yellow.

The goddess smiled. "...how do I look?"

" _(Like a filthy human!)_ " Palkia roared. It promptly shut up when Arceus sent it a glare in her human form. " _(...w-well, not bad.)_ "

"Exactly. I'd also like to note that all the designs for your human forms are not mine, but borrowed," she said. "It's from something humans developed called... um... Moémon, I believe."

One of the... whatever. You can probably all guess their identities anyways, so I'll just start referring by names.

Azelf raised its small stubby hand. " _(Why are you female?)_ "

Arceus blinked. "...well, that's what these 'Moémon' designs all are. Females. Apparently."

The claim was faced with some opposition, most notably from three deities floating on clouds.

" _(All female!? That's ridiculous!)_ " Tornadus shouted. " _(What about us!? We're all males! We have pride!)_ "

" _(I second that! I won't stand being female!)_ " Thundurus chimed.

Arceus simply shrugged, their problems the least of her concerns. "I'm afraid I cannot help with that," she simply said.

Their jaws dropped, to her amusement.

The mediator of the Forces of Nature sighed. " _(Just let it be, you two. It probably isn't that bad,)_ " Landorus muttered.

Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Now, first of all, before you all start transforming... I want to say, in case anyone has things left to do in their beast forms, I'll give you all... say, ten minutes to finish whatever you may have stopped doing before I summoned you."

They stared at her, confused.

"...to be more specific, it's because as the first day staying here, I would like _all_ of you to stay for the rest of the day and perhaps get to know each other... oh, speaking of which." Arceus suddenly floated towards a giant white lion. "Uxie can explain things to everyone later, but please welcome our latest acquaintances. This is Solgaleo."

" _(...um. Hi.)_ "

She then gently floated to a giant bat-like deity besides the lion. "This is Lunala."

" _(...greetings.)_ "

Then, she went back to the center of the room. "And... well, there's more, but you lot can most likely tell who is new, so if you have any questions, ask later. Any questions?" She looked around- they were still currently confused about their situation. "...good. Your ten minutes for beast-form freedom starts... now. Will yourself to teleport if you need to do something in the real world."

Immediately, a majority of the legendaries disappeared. She snickered, and floated away to do whatever she could possibly be thinking of.

Azelf remained where it had been, looking around the room. " _(This huge place... I'd love to explore here...)_ "

Its pink friend Mesprit floated to it. " _(You are not going to return to do any unfinished business?)_ " it asked.

The blue-headed Lake Guardian shrugged. " _(I haven't had anything to do for years,)_ " it replied.

" _(Same. I guess I'll hang with you for a while.)_ "

" _(I'm thinking of looking around this mansion. Sir Arceus... well, Ms. Arceus now, must have created this with their... uh, her amazing powers! It's got to have amazing stuff somewhere, right?)_ "

Mesprit chuckled. " _(Ah, yes. Excitement. Alright then, let's explore for the ten minutes we have left!)_ "

Azelf turned around. " _(Uxie, what about... oh, they're not here.)_ "

The guardian of emotion shrugged. " _(Unfinished business. Oh well. Shall we get going?)_ "

" _(Mmhm!)_ "

...and that was pretty much how the Mansion of the Legends' first day actually started.

* * *

 **Notes:**


	2. Super Tag Hide-and-Seek (part 1)

**Arc 1:** Super Tag Hide-and-Seek

Mew invites Azelf and the others to play a game.

* * *

It was a bright morning when all the mythical deities- save for Arceus herself- were gathered together in their mansion's huge ass dining room. In the center was the dining table, to which Arceus said was to let the Pokémon gathered here be able to eat in peace and in similar manner to how humans seem to enjoy their evening meals.

Standing atop that very sacred dining table was the humanized form of Darkrai.

"Ahem. I ask, is everyone here?" she asked. Everyone around her, who were politely _not_ standing on the table and instead on the ground like a normal living being, nodded. That didn't exactly tell her anything, but the Dark-type ultimately decided they were all probably here anyways. "Alright then. Let's get down to business."

Now, she was sure that this important meeting can properly start.

What was this important meeting about? Well, it involved this entire mess that Arceus had suddenly enforced on her creations.

That was also why Arceus definitely wasn't invited.

They were going to discuss how to oppose their current predicament, and more importantly, how to rebel against Arceus and not be killed or erased.

Of course, only Darkrai knew that. After all, she couldn't waste time explaining anything to her fellow brethren now, could she? It was the gathering that's important, not the explaining. Basically, she's the only one intent on rebelling. Probably.

Oh, and Cresselia also wasn't invited. For reasons.

Anyways, one of the members attending this questionable meeting was Azelf. Having previously been sleeping peacefully, she had been dreaming of visiting this Alola region that the newcomers were going on about. Within the dream, Tapu Fini was showing her around the islands, when she said she had a surprise for the bringer of willpower. Curious, she had asked what it was- when Darkrai's face was suddenly planted onto the Alolan fairy, telling her to come to the meeting.

Needless to say, she didn't wake up peacefully.

Mesprit and Uxie weren't in their bed by then, though, so she assumed Darkrai was waking everyone individually and not simultaneously showing up in everyone's dreams. Why did the Dark-type do that, though, was what she wondered. After all, Darkrai could've just... oh.

 _Damn dream peeper_ , Azelf thought.

Speaking of Mesprit, the pink-haired humanized lake guardian waltzed up to her. "Had a nice dream?" she asked.

"No. Someone's face showed up and ruined everything," the willpower bringer said.

Mesprit chuckled. "I didn't as well. Someone's face showed up and ruined everything."

Exchanging a small chuckling session, the two eventually directed their glares toward the oblivious Darkrai, who clapped her hands together.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down. I'd like to address a serious issue we all know would've come eventually," she said. Everyone seemed to listen to her, albeit somewhat doubtful of the productivity of this meeting. "As you call can see, we've been cursed into living in this humanity-inspired mansion, in these disgusting human forms. And you all must have complaints. And that's why I'd like to say, right here, right now..."

Everyone stared. Was she about to actually say something they could agree on? Something serious? Something that made sense?

Her mouth opened. They focused hard.

"...I have bigger boobs than most of you suckers!" the Dark-type said smugly, fondling her own chest. Immediately her brethren pulled random items from nowhere and began pelting her with them. She quickly paled and ran away, leaving behind a loud obnoxious laughter that seemed to mock them further.

Thus the Grand Darkrai Hunt began, somehow.

With that, only few uninterested legendary Pokémon were left in the room.

"...should we get started with breakfast?" Azelf asked. All those that remained in the room nodded, deciding they could deal with Darkrai's bullshit later.

* * *

After putting the dining table back where it rightfully belonged, Unown began floating from nowhere to prepare their meals. Oh, did I forget to mention? Unown over here were like... maids and butlers or something. They weren't humanized nor given the ability, so Azelf felt it would forever be an odd sight for her, seeing a bunch of floating letters bringing meals to humanized deities like a buffet.

Azelf was having a plate of berries, also provided with a cup of honey. She had her meal in silence, wondering what she should do today to pass time. After all, whilst they were allowed to leave the mansion anytime, she didn't particularly had anything to do back in her cave. And being spotted by humans and causing an uproar wouldn't be fun... unless, of course, she went in her humanized form.

But what was the point anyways? It wasn't like there was something made by humans that could entertain her, were there?

...going to Alola might be nice though.

She clasped her hands together. "Thanks for the food," she said, and pushed herself off the chair. Looking around, it was evident that many still hadn't return from their hunt for Darkrai. Speaking of Darkrai, that blasted speech of hers... Azelf curiously glanced at her own chest. "...hm."

"Some humans believe that you can rub them to make them grow bigger," Uxie said.

"W-whuh- hey!" Azelf shrieked, face turning red. "I- I wasn't thinking of that! W-w-why would I care anyways!?" she said. _How'd she...?_

The blonded smiled, slightly amused. "It's alright, Azelf. Some people simply feel defeated when others have bi-"

"I'm telling you, that's not it!" Azelf retorted. Inside her head, she was fuming and screaming. "I was thinking about other things, s-stupid!" _It's like she's reading my mind..._

Again, Uxie chuckled. "It's just so easy to read your expressions."

The bluenette sighed. Until she realized what her counterpart said. "...wait, what? But your eyes are always closed, how are yo-"

"Azelf! Uxie!" a third voice interrupted cheerfully. It was Mew, the typical hyper child of the mansion. "Want to play with us?" she asked.

Azelf raised an eyebrow. "Play... play what?"

"Super Tag Hide-and-Seek!" Mew said. "Me and Celebi were just going to show Diancie and Magearna how to have some fun!"

"Mew, I think that's a bad idea," Azelf said. She does know, after all, what wild ideas the Kantonian legendary can come up with.

"Well I say it's a good idea," Mew retorted. "Anyways! Play with us!"

Sighing, Azelf reluctantly agreed to play. "So what's this... Super Tag Hide-and-Seek?"

"Well, it's tag. Mixed with hide-and-seek! The 'Super' is just there to sound cool."

The bluenette blinked. She had no clue what those were.

Uxie tapped her shoulder. "Tag is a human game where one individual is labelled 'it' and must chase all other participants. Whoever gets tagged by the 'it' will become the next 'it', and the previous 'it' joins the other participants from escaping the new 'it'."

"...sounds scary," Azelf said. At the same time, she thought it sounded quite fun- lots of running or chasing, that's for sure.

"And hide-and-seek is another human game where one individual is labelled 'it' again, and must count to a set number while all other participants hide. Then they must seek every one of them- the last participant to be found wins and becomes 'it' of the next round."

 _How do humans come up with these at all?_ Azelf wondered. She remembered doing fun small chases with her counterparts a number of years ago, whenever they hung out with each other, but this was a game on a whole new level. (For her.) She gulped- she was starting to get excited. "Wow. Alright then, so when do we start?"

Mew laughed. "Not yet, silly. This is a mixed game I made, so let me explain!" she said. "Some years go I went to observe some human children playing and these games came from them. I want to be original, though, so! Super Tag Hide-and-Seek is like hide-and-seek, but even if you find a hiding person, they can keep playing until you tag them!"

Azelf blinked again. _How is that o_ _riginal...?_ "Uh... okay then."

"So let's get started! Rock paper scissors!"

To her surprise, literally everyone else there threw out their hands. In a moment of panic, she threw out... a paper.

Her jaw dropped when her vision registered everyone else's choices- Uxie, Mew, Celebi, Diancie and Magearna all threw scissors. "What... but..."

"Haha! Azelf's 'it'!" Mew said. "You, go count to a hundred!"

"A hundred!?"

The pink-haired humanized Pokémon nodded. "Meanwhile we'll go hide somewhere. Got it? Got it! Good! Let's go!" She grabbed Celebi and Diancie by the hand, running out the room as Uxie and Magearna calmly walked after them.

Azelf stood still. "...what the hell..."

* * *

 **Notes:**

|| I guess I'll eventually draw what I imagine of these humanized fellas, so I'll just skip explaining their appearance. It's just a huge bother lel.


	3. Super Tag Hide-and-Seek (part 2)

_Super Tag Hide-and-Seek (part 2)_

Azelf can't find the hiding Pokémon anywhere.

* * *

"Why am I even..." Celebi muttered. She found no words able to describe how she was feeling, so she decided simply not to finish her sentence.

In front of her, a bit to her right, Mew was dragging the green-haired girl by the hand. Besides her, Diancie in her humanized form was also being pulled.

Uxie had, by now, decided to use her Levitation ability to follow them at a faster pace than walking. As Magearna didn't feel like running and was quite... uhm... heavy, Uxie used her psychic powers to carry the latter along.

"I think there's nothing wrong with this," Uxie said. "It seems like it will turn out to be fun, after all."

"Of course! Everything I do is always fun!" Mew chimed.

Celebi rolled her eyes. "Not the lava incident, Regice didn't enjoy that."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

What was the lava incident, you may ask? ...you're not asking. Well, whatever. See, at some point (before this whole mess Arceus made), Mew visited the Hoenn region for fun. One way or another, it accidentally fumbled into Regice's sealed tavern, and, fascinated by the ice titan, it spent some time with the lone sculpture. For some reason, however, Mew thought the Ice-type deserved a hot bath, so she teleported an amount of lava on top of it... somehow.

Now, Regice's body is extremely cold. Even if it was submerged in lava, it wouldn't melt at all.

But that didn't mean it enjoyed being covered in scalding hot liquid.

Regice became extremely enraged, but it couldn't do anything as Mew had already flee the tavern while laughing. Of course, Celebi later learnt about it from none other than Mew herself, and when she asked Regice not long after this whole mansion idea of Arceus', the Ice-type definitely didn't enjoy the experience.

Nevertheless, Mew was a mischievous being. That, Celebi never forgets. "...so anyways, I should probably go another way," she said. "It's better to hide in different areas."

"Pshaaaaw, no, Celebi. We're not doing that," Mew said.

"We're not?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head, waving her tail around like a cheeky professor lecturing their students. "I have a better idea. You see, there's a loophole in the rules," she said.

"Didn't you make the game?" Diancie asked. "A-also... um... I'm tired..."

"You'll be fine," Mew commented. "Anyways, see, we just have to hide. It doesn't say _where_. I never said _where_. So..."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Celebi muttered.

* * *

"Ninety-two... ninety-three... ninety-four..." Azelf counted. It had been almost two minutes since she started counting. "...hmm, they wouldn't know if I skipped a few now. Ninety-nine... one hundred!" She uncovered her face and turned away from the wall, seeing four faces staring at her. "...u-uh..."

Palkia's eyebrow had been raised the entire time. "I don't think I want to know," she said.

"R-right..."

Dialga smacked her counterpart on the shoulder. "Don't be rude, Palkia."

Azelf sighed. "Mew's making me play tag... or hide-and-seek... or something."

"Oh no... nothing good ever happens when that critter gets involved," Palkia said.

Dialga smacked her again. "Don't be rude, Palkia."

The Spatial Pokémon glared at the Temporal Pokémon. "Everything I say is rude to you, dimwit."

Another smack. "Don't be rude, Palkia." They became locked in a battle of glares.

Giratina leaned towards Rayquaza. "And you think _your_ friends are annoying," she whispered.

"I mean, they _are_ , but you have it hard too," the Sky-High Pokémon replied.

Dialga and Palkia then directed their glares to Giratina. "Shut it, Giratina."

"Hey! Now _who's_ being rude!?" Giratina exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Giwatina," Palkia said in a cutesy tone.

The Ghost-Dragon gritted her teeth. "That's it! You're toast!" she exclaimed, grabbing a piece of toast off some random plate and throwing it at the Spatial Pokémon.

Everyone blinked.

"...pft... toast," Dialga snickered.

"That was terrible," Palkia said. Giratina shrugged. "...Giwatina."

Giratina roared as she lunged across the table, pushing Palkia down. Dialga screamed and tried to pull the Renegade Pokémon off her rival, but to no avail. Rayquaza decided to simply ignore the scene and continue her meal- bits of Minior shells. How did the Unown gather those? Who knows. What mattered was that a war was happening in front of her and she chose to savor what she was tasting instead of help.

Azelf slowly crept towards the table. "I guess I'll just... be on my way, then." She quickly grabbed a few more berries off the table, before running out the room.

Good thing, too, as she promptly heard Palkia let out a... well, womanly warcry and some damn violent thumps. _Table probably got flipped_ , she simply thought.

 _Now then..._ the girl looked around as she ran through the hallway. _Where the heck can they hide in this mansion...?_

Twist is, on the first day she explored the place with Mesprit. She knew this mansion well know... supposedly.

...the girl stopped in front of some statues. Between them, Darkrai was posing magnificently as if she was another statue. "...Darkrai, what're you doing?" she asked.

Darkrai blinked, her irises moving to stare at the bringer of willpower. "Sshh. I managed to come back here and hide. They'll find me!"

Azelf stared. "...can't you become a shadow?" she asked.

The Dark-type returned the stare. Then her eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Good thinking, Az."

Simply rolling her eyes, Azelf walked away while Darkrai sunk into her own shadow. The assumably evil Pokémon then laughed menacingly and her shadow... uh... crawled away? It slid away somewhere like a puddle of slime, that's for sure.

Azelf continued running, her mind regaining focus on the game Mew forcibly had her participate in. She hadn't seen a single trace of anyone yet- could it be that hard for her to find her friends in a mansion she knew her way around? ...that's assuming she hasn't forgotten stuff.

She stopped again, seeing Regice in its Pokémon form, standing perfectly still and facing the hallway's windows, peering into the gardens. "R-Regice? Why're you...?"

Its dots lit up in different patterns, a loud screech emitting from it. " _(I feel more used to this body.)_ "

"Uh... okay." Not that she could blame it, it had only been a few days since Arceus gathered everyone here, not even a full week yet. Darkrai's smug confidence about her humanized body's breasts asides, the human body is a lot weaker and frail most of their real forms, so it wasn't so weird that some would want to remain in their beast forms for now. "...say, have you, uh... seen Uxie? Or like, um, Mew?"

Regice didn't reply. Azelf supposed she knew why.

"W-well, okay then. Have fun... I guess." She made to run again, but then Regice turned away and screeched.

" _(...I believe they went outside the mansion.)_ "

The bluenette stared. "...thanks, Regice. I owe you one." Smiling gently, she unlocked one of the windows and walked out into the garden.

She then closed the huge ass windows and looked around the garden. "Gah. This is going to take a long time..."

* * *

"Mew... are you sure about this?" Celebi asked. "I think should go back..."

The pink-haired girl laughed. "Nonsense! Blasphemy! Atrocious! You're silly, Celebi."

 _Who even says those anymore...?_ the Time Travel Pokémon wondered.

"I... I don't think Arceus will be happy with what we're doing..." Diancie said.

"No, no, it'll be okay. You girls worry too much," Mew said.

Uxie raised a finger. "To be fair, Arceus didn't say we cannot leave, except for the first day. It's been two days now." Magearna nodded with understanding. "But remember that there _are_ possible dangers from doing this, Mew."

"Yada yada, we'll be fine. We're humanized now, remember?"

"If you say so..."

* * *

"Damn it... this is... ridiculous..." Azelf panted. Running around the entire mansion's gardens was tiring, mostly because- as you know- it's ridiculously huge. Somehow, she didn't spot any traces of her friends. "Where the hell can they hide outside here?"

"Oh hey! It's Azzy!" a cheerful voice chimed. She turned to the source- it was Hoopa, another local prankster of the Legendaries.

"Hoopa!" Azelf smiled. It probably wasn't against the rules to get some help. "Say, Hoopa! Have you seen Uxie or Mew?"

"Uhuhu! Hoopa's sorry to say, Azzy, but you're too late!" the humanized Mischief Pokémon said. "Hoopa must tell you that you were late to the expedition!"

The willpower embodiment blinked. "I was... what?"

Hoopa's smile faded. "You know, the expedition! That you were supposed to go with the others! Mew already left. Hoopa is somewhat saddened that you missed the departure."

"Expedi... wait." Azelf frowned. _Mew, you ass..._ She had an idea she did not like, of where they probably were. "Hoopa, we're playing some hide-and-seek game. There's no expedition."

The Mischief Pokémon's neutral expression then became a frown as well. "Oh." The two stared at each other. "...ooohhh." She scratched her cheeks, unsure what to say, before... "W-why didn't you invite Hoopa to play too!? This is unbelievable!"

"Gah, that's not the problem right now!" Azelf grabbed Hoopa by the shoulder, shaking her roughly. "Do you _know_ what Arceus might do to us if they cause a ruckus in the human world or even get caught!?" She saw the girl's face paling and sighed. "Look, uh. Send me after them. I'll go get them, I'm 'it' after all..."

"O-okay..." Hoopa controlled one of its rings and enlarged it. A portal then formed. "Hoopa is sorry, Azzy..."

Azelf smiled. "Don't be. Can you do me a favor?" she asked. Hoopa nodded. "After I'm gone, uh... if Arceus is looking for any of us, could you stall for time? Distract her somehow, I don't know, do anything that prevents her from finding out about where Mew and the others are."

Hoopa nodded, determined. "H-Hoopa will do what Hoopa can."

Glad that Hoopa wasn't being mischievous for now, Azelf jumped through the ring's portal, everything around her disappearing in an instant.

She soon found herself falling through the sky. Without panicking, the girl's body shone with bright light, and soon she reverted to her Pokémon form.

Azelf stopped its fall with its Levitation ability and looked around. Currently no sight of her friends floating anywhere around. " _(...I hope they didn't waltz into human territories in their humanized forms. They obviously look out of place, what with their tails or stuff...)_ "

Sighing, the willpower embodiment began flying towards a region it currently didn't recognize.

* * *

"Whoa, dudes. Nice cosplay!" a man said. "I've never seen a more convincing cosplay here in Sinnoh!"

Celebi nervously waved back, forcing a smile. She wasn't enjoying this. At all.

* * *

 **Notes:**


	4. Super Tag Hide-and-Seek (part 3)

_Super Tag Hide-and-Seek (part 3)_

Azelf ends up in the human world.

* * *

"Well, whaddaya say?" Mew said as she waved to some children staring at them. "I say we totally blend in well!"

Diancie, meanwhile, wasn't as accepting of the stares. "I- I don't know... we seem to be gathering attention either ways..."

Magearna nodded. "...unpleasant..." she whispered. In a humanized form, somehow she seemed to be capable of speech. Just one reason she preferred the human body, she supposed.

The creator of the game rolled her eyes. "Nonsense, nonsense. Nonsense! It's all fun and fine, relax."

Celebi grimaced. "I'm still not sure about this, Mew..." she informed. "Feeling everyone look at us for no reason is still unnerving..."

Near them, Uxie was conversing with some adults. The group immediately froze and turned to the blonde, who bowed as she thanked the adults and walked back to them.

"...Uxie, what the hell!" Celebi exclaimed. "W-what if the humans-"

"It seems there's no need to worry," the blonde said. "Whilst they do recognize our humanized appearances isn't natural, they seem to think we are doing something they call... 'cosplaying'," she said. "It is apparently the tradition of dressing up as something else that that individual isn't, not to mock or insult the target, but to be a sign of respect or enjoyment. Something amongst those lines."

"Dressing up...?" Diancie repeated.

Uxie nodded. "Yes, it is quite fascinating. I shall add this to my knowledge. Perhaps Pokémon could one day partake in this tradition as well. Humans sure come up with interesting things."

Their green-haired friend raised an eyebrow. "So they're fine with our... 'cosplaying', but why're we still gathering attention?" she asked.

"It seems that our 'cosplaying'- in their eyes- is extremely talented and looks realistic to them. Also, it isn't a special day for them, so the reason as to our 'cosplaying' perplexes them."

"So in the end we still stand out!" Celebi exclaimed.

Mew laughed. "Eh, who cares? We can have fun before Azelf comes and find us!"

Magearna raised her hand. "...know?"

"What?"

Unable to comprehend, Mew watched as Magearna whispered into Uxie's ears.

The blonde turned to the pink-haired girl. "She is concerned whether Azelf would know what region we are on."

"Yeah, it's not like we left any hints we'd be going to Sinnoh," Celebi began, "or, you know... _the real world._ "

"S-speaking of which," Diancie said, "how might we... um, return to Arceus' mansion dimension...?"

Mew shrugged. "I figured we could just get Hoopa to warp us back."

Celebi was now confused. "...how do we tell them though?"

The New Species Pokémon didn't seem amused. "By telling her, duh! What's with you today, Celebi?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh look! A berry stand!" Mew exclaimed, pointing to a nearby vendor offering berries to the citizens. "Let's go get some!"

Everyone hesitantly followed, as Celebi sighed. _How do we tell her in the first place, stupid..._

* * *

Azelf blushed as she stared at her new appearance in the mirror.

She had somehow flown onto a region called Kalos, apparently. She was almost spotted by someone in her Pokémon form, so she quickly hid herself and turned into her human form to properly mix with the population, although she received some glances every now and then. Of course, it wasn't like she could control her transformation- people definitely wondered whether her tails were real, she knew.

The place she somehow entered was called Lumiose City, apparently.

And when she walked past one random building, some woman called out to her and dragged her in.

This and that happened, and somehow her hair was... not so different from before, but they definitely did something to her hair.

She blinked. _Did I always look this... good?_ she wondered. On first sight, it might not have seemed any different from her old human appearance, but her hair now seemed neater. "Is... is that all?" she whispered to herself, but her stylist heard her and chuckled.

"Why don't you turn your head to the side?"

Azelf blinked again, but did so. She glanced from the corner of her eyes at the mirror, and was shocked. What now lied at the plain backside of her head was a single ponytail.

She liked it.

"...i-it's cute," Azelf whispered.

The stylist chuckled. "That's wonderful to hear! Are you new to Lumiose City?"

 _Why's she questioning me now...?_ Azelf nodded. "I-I've never been to, um, Kalos before, actually... I'm new here."

"Oh my! Is that so?"

She nodded again. "A-and, um, I might have used all my money in getting here, so... I, uh, don't have any." That was a lie of course. But she saw a poster at the entrance that listed prices- Azelf knew she wouldn't be able to pay for any, because she didn't have any in the first place. What was the humans' currency called again? Something... Pokédollar...?

"Oh, that is a shame. But that's alright!" The stylist poked her in the cheek with a smile. "For a cute thing like you, I'd be glad to let you off this time for free!"

Azelf smiled. "T-thank you," she said. Getting up, she bowed to the stylist and waved as she exited the shop. "N-next time I come I promise to pay!"

 _If I ever come back, that is..._ she thought.

Then, stretching her body, she looked around. This Lumiose City sure was a nice place... perhaps there are lots of hiding places available here too. She should note that.

 _...crap!_ The humanized girl's eyes widened. "T-that's right! Mew and the others!" She tensed her eyes and looked left and right, hoping to spot any sight of a floating pink critter or her other friends. "...I hope they're not publicly in their Pokémon forms," she muttered.

The girl started running towards who knows where, not even sure herself where she would end up. Taking a few corners, she ended up in an alleyway.

"...nope, not here."

She turned around and began running again. A few seconds later, she ended up in another alleyway.

Azelf frowned. "...this is a lot harder than I thought." _But I can't give up!_ she thought.

After all, she was the embodiment of willpower. She will never give up!

 _...wait, that's not the big issue here._ The girl shivered as she wondered if Arceus would punish them for this small game.

She ran out the alleyway and continued looking.

Again, after few more seconds, she ended up in yet another alleyway.

"...how big is this place!?" she exclaimed. Time was probably running out, so she began panicking. She could only hope that Hoopa was doing a good job distracting Arceus, if their creator wanted to see any of them at all right now.

* * *

Hoopa skidded to a halt in front of a familiar humanized Pokémon with long grey hair. "W-wah!"

Arceus blinked, before smiling and petting the Mischief Pokémon. "Hello, Hoopa. Nice day today, isn't it?" she asked.

She nodded nervously. "U-um... yeah. Really nice day." Then she snickered out of habit. "Nice for a prank, heh..."

Their now-goddess rolled her eyes. "Anyways. Are you used to your human form yet?"

Now Hoopa blinked. "Uh... I guess so." It seems Arceus wasn't looking for any of the currently missing group. _This might be easier than I thought._

"Also, have you seen Mew? I need to talk to her today about something..."

 _Uh oh._

* * *

Azelf sighed as she slid down against the walls of the umpteenth alleyway she found herself in. She was about to lose hope in this stupid game of Mew's, but at least she could rest easy guessing that Hoopa probably wouldn't have any trouble distracting Arceus. After all, it wasn't like there would be anything their creator would need to consult Mew or the others for, right? Yeah.

Oblivious to cruel fate, she looked up at the sky. "Damn it, Mew. How would I even know where you guys went to...?"

The bluenette gritted her teeth, a small amount of frustration seeping through.

 _As if I can just teleport to all regions and... wait._ She widened her eyes. _Teleport... to... oh._

Azelf got up suddenly. "T-that's right! I can teleport to all other regions and check each of them!" she exclaimed.

Beat of silence.

Then she slid down again, sighing. "Yeah, right... even Mew can teleport," she muttered. That was indeed true- even if she managed to teleport to a region the group were on, it wasn't like Mew couldn't get away. After all:

 _Mew laughed. "...but even if you find a hiding person, they can keep playing until you tag them!"_

 _Azelf blinked again. "Uh... okay then._ _"_

She sighed. In hindsight, she probably should've protested against such idea itself, but she hadn't ever played a human game before. The girl had been excited, without considering the trouble they could possibly get into.

Azelf looked up again. "...Uxie, where the heck are you...?" she muttered.

"Did you call?"

The bluenette blinked. She turned her head sideways. A familiar blonde with two tails stood in front of her, smiling with her iconic closed eyes. "...huh."

Uxie chuckled. "No, you're not dreaming, Azelf."

Azelf slowly got up. "...Uxie? What're... what... why are you...?"

"I was worried you wouldn't know where to start, so I teleported myself here to see how you were doing," Uxie said. "Mew is at Sinnoh with the others. She's enjoying herself to some fruits at some food stall, and having fun dancing as a performance to get currency as payment, I suppose."

"...h-hey, isn't that just gathering attention to them!?" Azelf exclaimed.

Her blonde counterpart smiled. "No, apparently the humans believe we are doing something called 'cosplaying', which is a tradition in which they dress up as something else that they are not, out of respect or admiration."

"Huh." Azelf blinked. Well, at least now she knew where the others were. "...anyways, seriously, we gotta get back to Arceus' mansion dimension thing! It'd be bad if she found out we came to play around randomly like this!"

Uxie scratched her head. "Yeah, I considered that. Mew isn't listening to Celebi's remarks at all though, despite the obvious problem that lingers."

"And you didn't try to convince Mew?" the willpower embodiment asked.

"Well... teehee. It seemed fun."

Azelf grimaced. "Uxie, you're... ugh." She sighed and tapped the blonde's shoulder. "...whatever."

"...I guess I've been caught," the knowledge embodiment commented.

"Huh?"

"You tagged me."

"...sheesh, let's go tag everyone else," Azelf finally said. She wasn't going to quit now that they were probably in trouble- she might as well as win this thing.

Uxie nodded, content. "Glad that you're motivated for the game again. Shall we get going?"

"Sure." The two promptly reverted to their Pokémon form and flew off, the blue guardian following the yellow guardian's lead towards a different region. " _(...wait, we can just teleport to Canalave City.)_ "

" _(...I suppose so,)_ " Uxie said.

" _(_ _...)_ " The two then disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"And there you have it!" Mew cheered. "Another dance by yours truly!"

The audience clapped and began throwing Pokédollars at the group.

Celebi winced as a coin hit her. "O-ow... I don't like this..."

"Well suck it up! We need to pay for the fruits that we couldn't pay for!" Mew exclaimed.

Diancie whimpered. "Y-you're the one who ate them though..."

An old man standing behind a stall scratched his head. "U-um, ladies, I think that's enough. You've done so many dances that the money you got is worth more than how much you ate," he said to the humanized Mew. "Of course, it's probably your costume that they liked, since personally I think you were terrible at dancing..." he added under his breath, and luckily nobody heard him.

Mew stared at him. "Oh."

"...yeah."

She kept staring at him. Then she smiled. "Then I guess I'll take some more then."

He groaned. "Lady, can't you leave these fruits for other people to buy...?"

"Nope! They're good and fun!"

Celebi raised an eyebrow. "What the heck's a 'fun' fruit...?"

"Oh, no you don't!" a new voice exclaimed. Mew was close to biting another fruit, but her hand paused as she turned her head sideways.

Uxie stood alongside an extremely pissed Azelf, both in their humanized forms. "Ooooh! You finally found us!" Mew exclaimed. "...now to the 'catch' part."

"Hey, wai-" Azelf began, but it was too late as Mew suddenly sprinted towards the opposite direction, taking the fruit with her. "...you ass!"

"...she forgot to pay for that Oran Berry as well..." the man mumbled.

Celebi sighed and handed him all the coins they had gathered from Mew's stupid public dancing stunt. "H-here you go, keep them all."

"Are you sure? Don't you want cha-"

"See you, mister!" Celebi exclaimed and, together with Azelf, began chasing after the pink-haired girl.

Uxie stared at the trace of dust clouds they left, Magearna and Diancie besides her. "...shall we follow?"

"...o-oh, uh, sure!" Diancie exclaimed. She walked after the disappearing duo, hoping not to be bothered by anymore humans.

"..." Magearna didn't say anything.

Uxie stared. "...you're still not used to your human body, am I right?" she asked. The Artificial Pokémon nodded, blushing slightly. Uxie smiled. "Here, take my hand."

"...thank... you."

Meanwhile, up ahead, Mew ran across a bridge. "Ha! Catch me if you can!" she said in a sing-song tone.

"Watch out!" Azelf shouted.

"Whaaaaat?"

Azelf frantically pointed in front. "In! Front! Of! You!"

Mew turned around. "Whoa!" She quickly jumped sideways as she almost crashed into a person. "Sorry!" she yelled and continued running.

The man simply scratched his head and continued walking across.

Azelf groaned. "Damn it, why is she always like this...?"

Celebi sighed. "Trust me, I know how you feel."

The two maneuvered their way through the small crowd of people and continued their chase. Mew eventually ran through what seemed like an extremely small building at the exit of the city. The two followed suit, leaving the city and entering an area labeled 'Route 218' by a sign.

Mew snickered. "Let's see if you can catch up with this!" she said and lept towards a body of water.

"M-Mew!" both chasing girls exclaimed.

The pink-haired girl then... tiptoed her way across the water.

They stared. "...t-that idiot! What if-"

"A-Azelf, it's okay! Nobody's around!" Celebi exclaimed as she looked around. "We're safe... for now."

"Arceus damn it, she's a pain!" Azelf sighed but grinned. "But if no one's around, then I guess it's my turn!" She quickly reverted into her Pokémon form. " _(Get ready to lose, you ass!)_ "

"A-Azelf!?" Celebi shrieked. True to her words, however, still nobody were around to see the sight.

Mew turned around and frowned. "Hey! What if someone sees you!?" she shouted at the embodiment of willpower.

" _(Like hell you should be saying that!)_ " Azelf exclaimed. it flew at a pace faster than Mew's water-hopping, and before the pink-haired girl could reach land again, Azelf tapped her... no, it _smashed_ into Mew's back. " _(Gah! G-got you!)_ "

The playful girl pouted. "Aaahh. There goes my victory," she muttered.

Azelf panted. " _(This isn't fun at all...)_ " it muttered. " _(Now can we head back?)_ "

Mew shook her head.

" _(What... why the hell not!?)_ "

She snickered. "You still haven't tagged the others."

Azelf raised an eyebrow. _I could probably lie..._ " _(I tagged them before chasing you,)_ " it said.

The pink-haired girl sighed. "You shouldn't lie like that, Azelf... I know you've only tagged Uxie."

" _(...how did...?)_ " Azelf decided it shouldn't question Mew's mind any further. After all, it would rather keep its opinion of Mew as an idiot. A mischievous one. Breathing in, it glowed white and transformed into its human form again. She stretched her arms. "Fine, if you say so," she said and rolled her eyes.

The two then used their psychic powers to levitated themselves back to the side where Celebi was at.

"Azelf! Good job!" the green-haired girl said. "Now let's-"

Azelf tapped her.

"...?" She stared at the blue-haired lake guardian, confused.

"Tagged. You're out now," Azelf said.

Celebi was unamused. "Really?"

"Mew wants me to finish," her friend replied.

Sighing, Celebi raised her hand. "Alright, I lost."

"Good, now let's get to the others." As she said that, she spotted Diancie slowly running towards them. It looked almost more like strolling than running, but she supposed the Jewel Pokémon was trying her best. "You okay, Diancie?"

Diancie panted. "I'm... o-okay..." she wheezed.

Azelf smiled. "That's good. Anyways..." She then tapped the second pink-haired girl on the head. "Aaaaand you're out."

"H-huh?" The Kalos Pokémon blinked. "W-we were still playing...?"

At that remark, Mew pouted. "Really, Diancie? How could you even think that, while you were having so much fun?"

"You just made her dance though..." Celebi muttered.

Then, Uxie and Magearna soon showed up, hand in hand.

Azelf stared. "..."

"...what?" Uxie asked.

"...nothing." The blue-haired lake guardian tapped Magearna on the shoulder. "...out."

Magearna tilted her head in confusion.

"Mew's wishes." Then Azelf turned to Mew, doing a soft karate chop on her head. "And now I've tagged everyone. Happy?"

"Now it's time for rou-"

"No!" Azelf and Celebi both yelled.

The New Species Pokémon pouted again. "Killjoys..."

Celebi rubbed her chin. "Okay, so now to our next problem."

"W-what's the problem?" Diancie asked.

The Time Travel Pokémon sighed. "How we're going to contact Hoopa."

Everyone in the group exchanged glances. "...oh," Mew whispered. Then they all turned to stare at Mew. "...oooohhh. Haha. Well... I guess I didn't plan that."

"...you're kidding, right?" Celebi asked. "You're not telling me that you dragged us into this world without any plans of heading back, right?"

"W-well, what's the problem? When Arceus realizes, she'll get us all back-"

"And in trouble, you buffoon!" Azelf interrupted.

"...I'm a cat."

Azelf pulled her own hair, frustrated. "Gaaaah. I'd kill you so hard right now, Mew, I would! But... urgh!"

Celebi felt like consoling the lake guardian.

Then Uxie raised her hand. "Pardon me, I believe I've figured out a way to return to Arceus' mansion dimension."

All heads turned to her. "Y-you did?" Diancie asked.

"That's right."

Azelf gulped. "What's the way?"

Uxie smiled. "Well, if my knowledge serves me correctly, it involves a cave the humans like to call... Turnback Cave."

* * *

 **Notes:**


	5. Super Tag Hide-and-Seek (part 4)

_Super Tag Hide-and-Seek (part 4: END)_

Azelf and the others head to the Turnback Cave.

* * *

The group appeared in front of a cave entrance, having been teleported by the psychic users. Mew stared at the entrance in front of her. "Ooooh, so this is Turnbout Cave? It feels... intimidating."

"Turnback Cave," Uxie corrected. "Within this dimension, it is where Giratina lives, from what I recall."

"Giwatina?" Mew repeated.

Azelf frowned. "Dude, if she heard you saying that, you'd be dead where you stand."

"She wouldn't kill a sweet thing like me," Mew snickered.

 _I wonder about that..._ Celebi thought. She then noticed Diancie and Magearna facing away. "...what's wrong?"

Diancie pointed to the huge lake behind them. "I-it's a huge lake..."

"Pft. So what?" Mew asked.

Magearna stared at the lake. Slowly, her arms reached out. "..."

Uxie smiled. "It seems Magearna wants to try playing within a lake," she said.

The Artificial Pokémon blushed slightly, and retracted her arms.

"...ah, right, this _is_ her chance after all," Azelf said as she remembered that as Magearna was a man-made mechanical Pokémon, she never really got to enter any lakes or rivers or whatever. The lake guardian sighed. "Well, hey. Let's take a break, then."

Before Magearna could even react, Mew was instead the first to cheer. "Yes! Free time!" she yelled and hopped into the lake, water splashing everywhere.

"Hey, careful now. Other Pokémon live in there too," Azelf warned.

"Whatever, grumpy pants," Mew said, floating above the surface.

"Grumpy pa..."

Celebi rolled her eyes. "Mew, just make sure not to bo-" she started, but was then splashed in the face with water.

Diancie resisted laughter. "M-Mew, that's not ver-" she said, but was then also splashed in the face with water.

Magearna couldn't express her joy or laugh, but she smiled. Then she was also splashed in the face with water.

"Damn it, Mew, stop splashing people in the face with-" Azelf began, but was also splashed in the face with water. She swatted the clear liquid away from her face, growling. "That's it! You're dead!" The girl ran up and jumped into the lake towards Mew. Celebi and Diancie reluctantly followed, deciding it was a break nevertheless and thus they should enjoy their given time.

Magearna quietly dipped her feet into the lake. She feared drowning as she probably would in her real form due to her weight, but once she found her human form floating easily, the girl finally smiled and spent her time enjoying herself.

Uxie observed the scene in front of her with a grin plastered on her face.

Truly it was a beautiful sight to behold, her fellow mythical friends having fun.

Perhaps she should go join them too.

"Ha! Look! I found myself a dragon!" Mew suddenly exclaimed, and everyone saw her somehow riding atop a Gyarados- it probably resided in this like. They weren't sure whether the Gyarados was enraged or reluctantly going along with Mew's wishes, but it sure looked tired as hell.

Uxie stared, then rubbed her eternally closed eyes. She stared again. "...oh well."

"Gyarados are not Dragon-type!" Celebi exclaimed, and was then blasted with the serpent's Hydro Pump.

"I know that!" Mew replied. "Death penalty to the obvious!"

Diancie then popped above the water, and noticed Mew grinning evilly at her. "...u-um, wait... I'm weak to Water-type..." she muttered.

"I know that too!" Mew exclaimed and had her Gyarados use Hydro Pump towards Diancie. "Death penalty to the obvious again!"

The Jewel Pokémon luckily evaded the shot by swimming sideways, then quickly getting off onto the land. "T-that's mean, Mew..."

Mew laughed. "Nobody survives the wrath of King Mew!"

Celebi surfaced from underwater. "Except me..."

The Gyarados shot Hydro Pump at the green-haired girl again. "Death to the survivors!" Mew exclaimed.

"I'm Grass-type, you idiot!"

"I kno... oh." Mew blinked. "...do it anyways!"

Her tamed Gyarados shot another blast of water at the Grass-type, who growled in annoyance.

Azelf snickered. "Unreasonable as always, that's Mew."

Mew directed her attention to the Sinnoh Legendary. "You're not safe too! Death to the bystanders!"

"Some king you are!" Azelf shrieked as she dodged a torrent of Hydro Pump.

"Death to kings too!" Mew exclaimed. The Gyarados then turned slightly and stared at her. "...I mean... haha?" She was promptly blasted off the back of the serpent.

As the water war escalated, Diancie blinked as she observed her own humanoid body. "That... reminds me. How can I swim...?"

Uxie stared. "Well, you are indeed part Rock-type," she said. "But unlike with your real form, human bodies can easily float within water, and do not show much signs of weaknesses. For example, if your body was still made of rock, you'd be sinking."

"Y-yeah, I considered that..." Diancie replied. She tried not to imagine a sight of herself drowning.

"But in a human body, you do not have anything weighing you down to the bottom," the blonde continued. "Sure, you still have some jewels and gems attached to your body, but they're not huge nor heavy enough to drag you down."

"I... I see."

Uxie petted the Jewel Pokémon's pink hair. "In the same way, if Heatran were here, she'd also be able to swim freely. But let's take, for example, the Charmander species' line."

"Charmander... and Charmeleon, and Charizard?"

She nodded. "One of their key traits is their tail, so I imagine if Arceus were to grant them a humanized form, they'd still retain their tail." She rubbed her chin, briefly imagining the appearance of a possible humanized Charizard. "As their tail would most likely remain, and the flame by the tip of that tail signifies their life, they would still be unable to swim unless they can keep their tails out of water whilst doing so."

"Oh..."

"That asides, though, it should be safe for you to keep swimming," Uxie said and nudged the girl towards the lake again. "It's fine to have fun in this time Azelf's letting us have."

Diancie chuckled. "Thank you, Uxie. I think... I'll stay here though." Given a confused look, she looked back to the lake's war.

A bunch of Golducks had been roped into Mew's side and were throwing water balls at the other team, the liquid compressed into its circular shape with their psychic powers.

Opposite of Mew's team, Azelf, Celebi, Magearna and several Seaking were splashing (in the latters' cases, shooting) water at the New Species Pokémon's team.

They were, of course, not as powerful as Mew's tamed Gyarados, which simply shot Hydro Pump whenever ordered to, easily destroying the other team's formation, but Azelf refused to give up.

Uxie chuckled. _She's the embodiment of willpower, after all._ "Too risky for you, I suppose."

Diancie nodded. The two then shared a laugh as they watched Azelf's team begin climbing up the Gyarados, to Mew's shock.

* * *

Hoopa fidgeted nervously. Arceus blinked. "So... they're currently... playing in Giratina's dimension?"

"Y-yeah. Yep. They're, uh, having fun with some weird form of... uh... this human game called 'Tag'."

The grey-haired goddess blinked again. "...well, if you say so. I suppose I'll go there and-"

"W-wait! Hoopa says wait!" Hoopa exclaimed. Arceus looked at her again.

"What's the matter? You look unwell."

The Mischief Pokémon wondered what other tactic she could use to stall her creator. After all, she didn't want to be held partially responsible for being the one to transport Mew and the others to the real world... or real dimension... or whatever, those facts didn't matter much to her anyways. What mattered was _now_. She gulped. "Hoopa thinks... you should have breakfast first! Yes, Hoopa believes it'd be healthier if Arceus has breakfast first."

"...I mean, I'm not exactl-"

"To understand human behavior, Hoopa thinks everyone should act more like humans!" Hoopa blurted. "A-and so, because Arceus started this human-like environment for everyone, Hoopa wants Arceus to try to understand human behavior and... follow their meal routine... too?"

Arceus stared. Then she sighed and smiled. "Alright. It's nice to see you care so much for us," the creator of Pokémon said. She petted Hoopa's head, and walked towards a different direction- towards where Hoopa recognized was the dining room.

Hoopa sighed with relief. Hopefully that helped a bit...

" _...what is the meaning of this!?_ " Arceus' roar bellowed from the dining room, to her confusion.

She then heard some shuffling. "A-Arceus! Well, um, you see..." Dialga's voice said, fumbling with her words.

"This ass attacked me out of nowhere!" Palkia's voice said.

A gasp. "Did not! You kept making fun of me!" Giratina's voice roared.

 _Uh oh._ Giratina was in the dining room. Hoopa quickly ran to the dining room and looked inside. To her shock, the table was a mess and broken in who knows how many pieces, scattered everywhere. Food was thrown almost everywhere, it almost looked like a bloody war zone. But never mind that- Hoopa's frown grew bigger when she heard Arceus ask Giratina:

"...by the way, Giratina. Mew and some others are playing in the Reverse World, right?"

Giratina stared. "Uh... I don-"

"T-that's right!" Hoopa interrupted and entered the room, confusing the Renegade Pokémon who stared at the Mischief Pokémon. "Hoopa wanted to go too, but had something important to do! And the others left Hoopa!" The Pokémon then hided her face from Arceus' view and winked many times to Giratina, who blinked twice.

"...uh..."

Dialga sighed and leaned to Giratina. "Well?" she whispered.

"Why's she winking at me like that?" the Renegade Pokémon replied quietly.

"It means she wants you to go along with her words, you dolt!"

"Oh..." Giratina then turned to Arceus and shrugged. "Uh, yeah. I figured it couldn't be that bad, since there's, like... nothing in there."

Arceus raised an eyebrow at their interacting but decided not to question it. "Right... so anyways, back to the issue. What were you three fighting about?"

The three exchanged glances.

Hoopa sighed with relief.

* * *

"...is this it?" Celebi asked.

Uxie nodded. "That's the portal to Giratina's Reverse World," she said.

The green-haired Legendary smiled. "Great. Now we can get back to Arceus' mansion place thanks to Giratina!"

"Wait, how do we find Giratina though?" Mew asked. "She's probably still at the mansion."

Diancie frowned. "A-ah... how do we do that...?"

"Silly," Celebi said to Mew. "Giratina can probably sense if something foreign enters her realm. If anything, she'll probably come and check who's loitering around and then we can explain everything to her."

Azelf smiled. "And that's basically our only guaranteed way home!"

"...yay..." Magearna whispered.

Mew then looked at everyone, before looking down at the portal. "...well, what're we waiting for?"

Diancie scratched her head. "I... I mean, you know... it looks a bit ominous..."

Uxie chucked. "I understand that feeling. But I'm sure there's nothing dangerous in there."

The group of six then exchanged glances.

"...I say Mew goes in first," Azelf said, to the Pokémon's dismay.

"I second that," Celebi chimed.

"You guys are terrible!" Mew exclaimed.

The other five simply glared at her for bringing them to this world in the first place.

Mew gulped. "Okay, okay. I'll do it."

She looked down at the hole again.

It swirled with a mix of darkness and purple, glowing eerily with no signs of safety guaranteed. She gulped and took deep breaths. When she exhaled, she decided she was ready. "A-alright. On the count of three... one... two..."

Then she jumped.

Across the hole.

Celebi blinked. "...Mew-"

"You go," Mew snickered and lightly pushed the green-haired humanized Pokémon down.

"Hey-" was all Celebi got past her lips before she fell into the hole and disappeared.

The five Pokémon stared at the portal, then the four others stared at Mew.

"...that was mean," Diancie commented.

"Eh, she'll be fine."

Azelf sent Mew a look of disgust. "You're terrible," she muttered.

"...she'll be fine."

"Argh, whatever, we're wasting time!" Azelf took a deep breath and jumped in as well. Uxie casually followed after, and as Diancie contemplated whether she should be the next to go, Magearna hopped in as well. She stared at the portal, gulping.

"...well?" Mew asked.

"..." Paying the other pink-haired girl no heed, Diancie hopped inside as well.

Mew then chuckled. "Oh, how I love them so much." She then followed the group into the other world.

As for Azelf, when she came in after Celebi, she stared at her surroundings in awe. Or rather, what remained of it- dark purple spread everywhere in her eyes, huge chunks of debris floating towards nowhere in particular. A platform floated above her, upside-down, but when she rotated herself to stand on it, more platforms above implicated she made herself upside-down again.

A sense of direction truly did not exist within this dimension.

"This is the... Reverse World?" Azelf whispered. "Kinda... cool."

"T-this is amazing..." Celebi said. "I can't believe Giratina has this world all to herself..."

Uxie landed besides the two. "Quite the contrary," she informed. "Giratina was punished for being violent, and banished by Arceus to this realm- all alone. So it was quite a lonely experience for her."

"...is that why she apparently complained about being lonely?" Azelf asked, recalling Arceus' words the day their mansion life began. Uxie simply nodded.

Soon, Magearna and Diancie landed near them, and Mew afterwards.

"Whoa! Cool! No fair, why does Giratina have this cool dimension!?" Mew exclaimed. "We could play an amazing version of Tag here!"

"You're really still thinking of playing...?" Celebi and Azelf muttered.

Diancie seemed a bit nervous within the dimension, however. "It really is... a bit scary..."

"Nah, it'll be fine," Mew said and dismissed the girl's worries... well, not really. Just slightly irritated her. "So, Celebi. When's Giratina getting here?"

Celebi rolled her eyes. "Assuming she does notice our presence, probably soon."

To their surprises though, another portal opened faster than they expected. The group of six hopped their way to the island with the new portal, where Giratina's humanized form popped her head through. "Hello?"

"Giwatina!" Mew exclaimed.

The Renegade Pokémon glared. "I'll kill you, brat."

"Whoops. Teehee."

Sighing, Giratina looked as the others caught up with Mew, relieved smiles on their faces. "What the heck are you all doing in here?" she asked.

"We were forced into playing Mew's ridiculous game," Uxie began, "and ended up in the real world."

"Wait, ridicu- you didn't say anything against me!" Mew exclaimed. Celebi quickly covered the girl's mouth.

"And then we had no way of returning, so we went to Sendoff Spring, through Turnback Cave, and came to your world."

Giratina blinked. "Wow, you lot are... a bit impressive, I suppose." She scratched her head, then looked back into her portal. "I suppose you six want to hurry up and get here? I'm hiding from Arceus right now, while she's chewing Palkia and Dialga about being respectful... well, lecturing me too, but I decided I had better things to do."

Azelf raised a hand. "How's Hoopa doing?" she asked.

"Hoopa? Oh, the fella seemed intent on telling Arceus that I let you all come play this 'Tag' game in the Reverse World... wait, is that your doing?"

"No, but I told her to stall Arceus," Azelf said.

"Heh. Well, I decided to help the fella out, so I guess you all are safe... I suppose. Anyways," Giratina turned to Mew, "Arceus seems to have some business with you, if I recalled. She wants to talk to you after she shouts at me and the others enough."

"...aw."

"Well, who cares?" Azelf snickered. "I suppose it was fun while it lasted. Let's go home, girls!"

Uxie smiled. "Indeed, it was a fun ride, I guess." She hopped into the portal.

"I- I don't think I'd play in the real world again..." Diancie muttered. She then disappeared.

"...it was... okay." Bowing, Magearna left as well.

Mew grumbled something under her breath. Then she sighed. "Round two will have to happen later, I guess. Haha." She skipped into the portal.

Azelf and Celebi exchanged glances.

"...you're in charge of her next time," Azelf said.

"Me!?" Celebi exclaimed. "Why m-"

"Hurry up and get in," Giratina muttered and pushed Celebi into the portal.

Azelf snickered. "Thanks for being our ticket home, Giratina."

"No problem."

Hopping near the portal, Azelf leaned towards Giratina and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll try to hang out with you more."

With that, when the girl disappeared, Giratina was left scratching her cheek. "...kids," she muttered and rolled her eyes, before returning back to their mansion dimension as well.

But not without a smile.

* * *

 **Notes:**


	6. Deadly Drowning Craze (part 1)

**Arc 2:** Deadly Drowning Craze

Azelf happens upon Kyogre killing off Groudon and Terrakion.

* * *

Azelf stared into the mirror. "...urgh."

By heaven's word, she thought she looked hideous! ...or, well, she looked so miserably after simply waking up. Was this the con of being human? Miserable face first thing in the morning? Had she been in her Pokémon form, she wouldn't look any different at all.

The girl shook her head, hair fluttering in random directions. She looked again- now she felt more awake, but her messy hair was the next problem.

She grabbed hold of a tool she learnt was called a 'comb'. Humans used it to... well, comb their hair, and... make them look neat, supposedly.

Brush. And brush. And brush.

"...a bit better," she supposed. Then she saw a red scrunchy on the counter- she received it from a Kalos stylist back when Mew had dragged her into a game of tag. Or hide-and-seek. Or a mix of the two, however that worked. She thought the ponytail the woman gave her was kind of cute.

So she tied up part of her hair and regained that ponytail.

"...much better," Azelf said with a confident smile.

Then she walked out the room.

"Alright then... wide awake, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, made my ponytail... time for breakfast!"

On the way to the dining room, she passed by some fellow Legendaries and greeted them all.

Articuno had been sluggishly hanging from the top of Regice's Pokémon form. "Hey, Azelf... still sleepy..."

" _(Greetings, Azelf. Lady Articuno will be up and full of life soon.)_ "

Regigigas, also in her Pokémon form, had been conversing with Volcanion.

"Hey, kid. Hope you're doing fine."

" _(Good day to you, Azelf. I send my regards to your brethren.)_ "

Deoxys and Mewtwo were holding a book together, reading it simultaneously.

"Oh, uh, hi."

"Hello, Azelf. Breakfast room is up ahead."

Kyogre was carrying a confused Groudon.

"Hi, Azelf! I'm busy right now, I'll talk later!"

"The heck's going on...?"

Azelf blinked. She turned around and took another good look- Kyogre was carrying a confused Groudon off to who knows where. She rubbed her eyes and stared again- Kyogre was carrying a confused Groudon off to who knows where. She scratched her head. "Huh. Apparently they get along more than I heard they did."

She then shrugged it off and continued on her way. When she reached the dining room, she saw a couple more Legendaries enjoying their meals.

Mesprit was snickering about something whilst gossiping with Cresselia, Registeel was enjoying a silent meal with Necrozma, the Forces of Nature seemed to be caught up in some inside-group speech, Meloette was excitedly explaining something to Zygarde, and Victini was showing off her amazing throw-and-eat skills to Manaphy and Phione.

At her usual seat, she saw Uxie and Magearna enjoying themselves.

"..." Azelf paid it no heed and walked towards the table, seeing if they had any plates of berries. Or other healthy stuff; she was thinking she could start widening her choice of diet.

"Oh, hi Azelf," Uxie greeted.

"Hi, Uxie." The girl found her desired berries and took a few pieces, grabbed an empty plate, and sat to Uxie's right.

The blonde looked at her for a while. "...is something wrong?"

Azelf turned to her. "Huh?"

"You're quiet today."

"...uh, I guess so? Nothing's wrong though... I think." Uxie then went back to conversing with Magearna while Azelf ate her berries in piece. _Am I being weird today?_ she wondered. _...I don't think so._

Mesprit saw her from across the table and waved with a smile. Azelf waved back.

She plopped another piece of berry into her mouth. "Hm. Remarkable."

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Kyogre running past the room again. She was carrying another person, this time not Groudon.

Azelf stared at the doorway, then looked back at her plate. "...wonder what she's up to."

Uxie tapped her shoulder. "I think she was carrying Terrakion," the blonde said.

"You saw her too?" the bluenette asked, to which the blonde nodded. "Huh. ...I think I'll go check on her. You coming?"

The Knowledge Pokémon smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, I promised Magearna to teach her lots of things today."

"Oh." Azelf stared at her, then at Magearna.

The Artificial Pokémon noticed her gaze and shyly waved.

She blinked, then waved back. Then she walked out the room. "...hm." She had this small feeling deep inside her that something didn't sit well with her, but the girl couldn't exactly place a finger on it. _Feels rather strange, somehow..._ Azelf groaned and shook her head. _Focus, me, focus!_

The girl walked through the hallways once more, and came to a stop near the... uh... huge ass windows/walls that led to the garden. Seriously, what are they called? I'll look into that eventually... probably never.

A swimming pool had been added to the mansion at some point. _Wow, Arceus sure works fast._

Pushing the window open, Azelf stepped out and saw a huge ladder connected to the swimming pool. The ladder stretched up high into the sky, a diving board at the very top. She gulped. "Wow, that sure is tall." The girl walked closer to the pool and as she neared it, she spotted something floating silently in the pool. "Huh?"

There was already someone in the pool, with familiar bright red hair. However... she was facing down. Into the water. And unmoving.

Azelf gulped. That was definitely Groudon in there, she definitely recognized that body as Groudon's. _Is she... dead?_ Azelf wondered, but shook her head. There's no way Arceus would let death happen in here.

...she figured she should go and warn Groudon about relaxing in the pool while facing down, obviously because breathing would be an issue.

The girl made her move, but stopped when she heard Kyogre's voice from above. She quickly hid in a conveniently nearby bush and looked up- Kyogre stood atop the diving board, holding a blindfolded humanized Terrakion who seemed to tense her own body like a plank.

"...uh, I don't like where this is going..." Azelf muttered.

Kyogre then said something to Terrakion and smiled happily. She nodded and then, holding Terrakion up high, she threw the Cavern Pokémon straight down into the pool.

 _...what._ Azelf stared in horror, jaws dropped, as an eruption of water occurred in front of her. _T-T-T-Terrakioonnnnnn!_

After a few seconds of water splashing everywhere, Terrakion's body surfaced. The blindfold fell off, and the humanized Pokémon had those comical swirly eyes in place of her usual confident looks. A thought occurred to her- _she must have destroyed Groudon the same way!_

"Dear Arceus, she's gone crazy..." Azelf whispered, then flinched when she noticed Kyogre climbing down the ladder. She panicked and quickly teleported herself back to the hallway. She peered out at the crime scene again- Kyogre had just gotten down and was skipping over to where she had just been hiding. "Crap, she saw me from up there... that was close."

As Kyogre seemed to look around out of curiosity, Azelf decided she wasn't going to stick around any longer.

"Stay safe, stay safe, stay safe, me!" Azelf chanted and ran away as fast as possible.

* * *

Rayquaza stretched her arms as she walked out her room. "Hey, uh... Lunala, right?"

"...um, yeah. I'm Lunala."

"Right. Have you seen Groudon? ...or Kyogre?"

The Psychic/Ghost-type scratched her head. "...no, sorry."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll just go find something to eat, then." Rayquaza walked away, then paused. "...nice wings."

Lunala stared. "...thanks?" Unsure of how to feel, Lunala turned around only to have a blue-haired girl crash into her. "O-oof..."

Clutching her butt in pain, the bat got up and looked down at the girl in front of her. If she recalled correctly, this was... uh... who was it?

"...are you okay... um... Zelda?"

"It's Azelf!" the girl exclaimed. She grabbed her hand and got up, dusting herself off. "...a-and, uh, sorry. For running into you."

"...it's okay."

Azelf stared at the Alolan's face. "...pretty," she muttered.

"...thanks."

"O-oh, uh, sorry. I was just... eh." Azelf scratched her head.

Lunala nodded.

Then Azelf shook her head. "No, wait, we have a big problem right now!" she exclaimed. "Um, do you know Kyogre? Probably not, but she's gone crazy and is going to drown everyone!"

Her words didn't seem to register within the Alolan's head for a while, but then Lunala grimaced. "..."

Azelf blinked. _I hope she doesn't think everyone's crazy like Kyogre._ "W-well, uh, at least it looked like that..."

"...Rayquaza. Was looking for Kyogre." Lunala scratched her cheek. "...and Groudon."

"I see." A beat of silence. "...wait, no, that comes later!" Suddenly, Azelf grabbed the Alolan's hands. "Come on, um, Lunala!" she exclaimed.

"W-where...?"

"To save everyone before they die!" Azelf said.

 _What's with this place..._ Lunala wondered.

* * *

 **Notes:**


	7. Deadly Drowning Craze (part 2)

_Deadly Drowning Craze (part 2)_

Azelf and Lunala bands together to attempt to stop Kyogre.

* * *

"Alright, so what type are you again?" Azelf asked as she kept running, pulling the newcomer by her hand.

Lunala was able to keep up without tripping. She stared at the girl in front of her, nevertheless. "...Psychic and Ghost."

"Ah... well, whatever." The two continued on their way. "Say, you're a bird, right? With those beauti... um, wings of yours..."

"...a bat..."

Azelf blinked. "O-oh. Sorry. But, okay, you can fly!" Azelf saw the swimming pool out the same window she previously came from and smiled. "Right! So, Lunala! You can fly!"

The Alolan legendary nodded. "...yes."

"Good! You see that super tall diving board?" Azelf asked and pointed outside. Lunala nodded. "Kyogre's at the top, and she's going to throw someone down! You just need to catch that person, then go up and convince her to calm down and stop killing everyone!"

Lunala stared at the blue-haired girl in front of her. She wanted to open her mouth and say that maybe Kyogre wasn't killing her fellow legendaries, but nothing came out and she ended up nodding. "...I'll try."

"Alright! Let's do this!" The two sneaked outside and, rather than hiding at a bush besides the pool that Kyogre can easily see, they stayed way behind the diving board's ladder so Kyogre wouldn't even see them from above- unless she looked behind her, of course.

Azelf looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Hm... she's already got another victim... wonder who that is she's holding..."

Lunala stared. "...I think... depression person..." she said.

"Depressing? ...Darkrai?" the willpower embodiment asked. Her partner nodded. "Ah. Her."

The two watched Kyogre in silence as she started lifting Darkrai up, the latter seemingly starting to panic.

"...maybe we can let this one happen," Azelf muttered. Lunala stared at her, incredulous. "J-just kidding. She's about to throw Darkrai- Fly!" she commanded.

Lunala nodded and spread her wings. Then she saw Kyogre mercilessly throwing Darkrai down like a javelin towards the pool. _...scary._ Somehow or another, seeing such ruthlessness made the Moone Pokémon freeze next to Azelf, the duo watching uselessly as Darkrai screamed before she was silenced by an eruption of water.

"...scary," Lunala muttered.

"...understandable," Azelf added. Then she pulled Lunala. "H-hide! She's gonna see us when she comes down!" They rushed back into the hallway and peered outside the window.

Kyogre slowly made her way down, said something cheerful to her three victims in the pool, then skipped away to another part of the mansion.

Probably in search of more victims.

Azelf gulped. "I- I think she's gone crazy..." she whispered. Lunala nodded frantically.

When Kyogre was gone, Azelf slowly tiptoed her way to the pool again, Lunala following. The two stared at the three bodies in the pool.

"...w-we should help them before they die," Azelf said.

"...okay..."

The two used their psychic powers to pull each fainted legendary towards them, then pulled them out of the pool.

Each three bodies were laid on the pool's sides neatly, facing up.

"...G-Groudon?" Azelf whispered.

"...urgh..." the Ground-type moaned. Then she weakly opened her eyes. "A... Azelf... hurry... r-run..."

"D-don't talk, Groudon..." Azelf said. "Don't talk..."

Groudon gave her a sad smile. "S-she's gone crazy... please... stop her..."

"G-Groudoooooon!" the lake guardian screamed.

Lunala blinked. _This place is full of weirdos,_ she thought.

The two then looked to Terrakion's body.

"...n-no good, she's out cold..." Azelf said.

Then Darkrai stirred. "U-ugh..."

Both their eyes widened. "Darkrai!" Azelf exclaimed. "A-are you okay? ...though you probably deserved it..."

The Dark-type opened her eyes and coughed. "W-wasn't that last part unnecessary...?"

Azelf shrugged. "Either ways... w-what'd you do to Kyogre!?"

Darkrai stared at her. Then she sighed. "...actually... she's just..." Then she coughed again. "Ack... that's it for me... good bye."

"D-Darkrai! Not you too!" Azelf shrieked.

Lunala blinked again. _Full of really weird people._

Azelf sighed, getting up. "Oh well. I know the real solution for this problem!" she said.

"...?" The Alolan legendary stared at her, expecting to hear the answer.

The blue-haired lake guardian grinned. "We've got Arceus here for a reason! She can stop Kyogre's madness. Let's go find her!"

Sighing, Lunala followed after the girl.

* * *

Arceus stared. "Hello, Kyogre. How's your day going?" she asked.

The Water-type flashed a huge smile. "I-it's going great! Really great, actually. I- I think I might have gotten along better with Groudon!"

Hearing this, the Normal-type widened her eyes. "Oh! Is that so? I'm glad to hear that!" She chuckled and petted the humanized orca. "Keep it up, Kyogre."

Kyogre nodded. "Say, I want to get along better with you too!"

"O-oh, I see." Arceus blushed slightly, touched by her creation's thoughts. "Then... then I guess we should!"

The Water-type smiled. "Please come with me, Arceus. I... I know a great well to help you feel great!"

"Well, alright then! I'll trust you to help me enjoy my day!"

* * *

Panting, Azelf came to a stop and tried to catch her breath. She had to lean against a wall to keep herself from falling. "T-that's odd..." she muttered. "I can't find... Arceus anywhere..."

Lunala patted her back. "...it's okay."

"T-thanks..." the tired legendary wheezed. She calmed herself and did some stretches.

Feeling at ease again, she turned to Lunala.

"Well, I can't be down about it forever. I guess we'll just have to take things into our own hands!" Azelf pointed back towards the direction they escaped... uh, came from. "Let's confront Kyogre ourselves!"

"..." Lunala grimaced. Azelf saw the expression on her face, clearly saying she'd rather not.

"Come on, Lunala... we've got to save everyone before we might be next too, you know?" She clutched her fists tightly, determined. "Even if there is no hope, I won't give up! Because I'm the embodiment of willpower!"

 _And suicide, apparently..._ Lunala added in her mind.

Smiling, Azelf gently took Lunala's hands. "Come on, now. Kyogre's not that scary- besides, I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Lunala stared. _We'll both die._ But giving into the girl's wishes, she sighed. "...okay."

"Alright! Let's go back and stop Kyogre!" the lake guardian said. Then she marched towards the direction they came from- again.

The Alolan bat legendary just shook her head whilst she followed the girl.

Azelf had looked more excited than worried about this... 'murder mystery' of Kyogre's.

 _Weirdos_ , the bat thought.

"Oh, hey Azelf."

The two stopped in their tracks and saw Celebi approaching them, holding Mew's hand. "...my, you two are close," Azelf said with a snicker.

Celebi blinked, then stared at her hand holding Mew's hand. "...w-wait!" She turned back to her sane friend, face flushed red. "S-stupid! I-it's not what you think, I'm just k-k-keeping her from doing stupid things! Ugh, stupid! Idiot! S-stupid!"

"You repeated that last one," Mew said.

"Well, whatever. Have you two seen Kyogre?" Azelf asked.

The green-haired Grass/Psychic-type shook her head. "Yeah, not long ago. Did you need her?" she asked.

Mew sighed. "Sorry, Celebi here was too busy keeping me as her 'prisoner'," she said as she air-quoted the last part.

The lake-guardian grinned again, this time wider than before. "Your 'prisoner', huh? Sweet, Celebi."

"G-gah! Stop being stupid!" Celebi exclaimed.

Lunala clapped her hands together, getting their attention. She cleared her throat. "...we're... saving everyone."

"...say that again?" Celebi asked. "Oh, and um, hi. You're... Lunala, right?"

"...yes."

Azelf scratched her head. "You see, Kyogre seems to have gone crazy and is trying to kill everyone."

Celebi blinked. "...really?"

"Yes! Lunala and I both saw her exterminating Darkrai!" Azelf said.

"...nobody likes Darkrai."

"She also got rid of Terrakion!"

"...Terrakion's a jerk sometimes."

"She destroyed Groudon!"

"They never get along."

The lake guardian pulled her hair. "Arceus! You don't believe me at all!" She looked around. Then she grabbed Celebi's hand. "I'll just take you to the crime scene myself!" Then she also grabbed Lunala's hand again, and pulled them both. As Celebi was still holding onto Mew's hand, she effectively pulled the New Species Pokémon along.

"Sounds like fun!" Mew exclaimed.

* * *

The group of four stared at the pool, horrified by the new body floating alone.

"I-is that..." Celebi whispered. She didn't finish her line.

Azelf ran over to the side of the pool. "Arceus! Noooooo!"

The green-haired humanized fairy fell to her knees. "You were right... we're all doomed..."

Lunala nodded sadly, praying to... well... I mean, their creator is dead. She mentally grieved.

Mew, meanwhile, blinked as she stared at the scene. Then she noticed someone approaching them from behind. "Uh, guys...?"

The three turned to her, and saw Kyogre smiling and waving at them. They paled immediately.

"H-hey, everyone! I was just looking for more people!" Kyogre said, oddly in an innocent way.

Azelf leaned to Celebi. "What're we going to do?"

Celebi glared at her. "H-how would I know? W-what about, um, you, Lunala!?"

Lunala shook her head. "...scary."

 _I know, right?_ they thought.

Mew smiled. "Hi, Kyogre!"

The Water-type fidgeted with her hands. "I- I was just thinking... would you four be, um, interested in relieving your stress...?"

Azelf, Celebi and Lunala exchanged glances.

Mew nodded. "Sure! We'd all love to try that!"

Then they glared at the pink-haired girl.

Suddenly a new battle unfolded between the three- _who shall sacrifice themselves first?_

They exchanged glances again.

* * *

 **Notes:**


	8. Deadly Drowning Craze (part 3)

_Deadly Drowning Craze (part 3: END)_

Azelf faces her doom. Probably.

* * *

"Y-yes, of course, we'd... um, be glad to," Azelf said. Then she turned to her sane group members, leaving Mew to stall Kyogre with her random chitchat. "A-alright, who's going to go first?" eh whispered.

Celebi narrowed her eyes. "Not me! I'm not ready to die!"

Next to her, Lunala made an 'X' with her arms. "Scary."

"W-well I'm scared too!" Azelf hissed. She peered back at Kyogre- Mew was doing a good job of... being herself, she supposed, distracting the Water-type. "Celebi! You should go!"

"W-why me!?" Celebi asked.

"You're Grass-type, you'll survive!" Azelf retorted.

That was indeed a good point, but the Time Travel Pokémon was still reluctant. "I don't think I'd survive a throw all the way from the top though..." Then she blinked. "B-besides! Those typings and crap are just logic made by humans! This is reality!"

"Hey, even Arceus has plates that changes her 'types'!" Azelf said. "Those humans just managed to find out how our reality works, we already knew our reality long before them!"

Lunala scratched her head, having nothing to contribute to the conversation.

"W-well either ways, I'm not going! You go, Azelf!" Celebi hissed.

Azelf sighed. "Ugh, fine! I'll do it so you can live with Mew!"

"Goo... w-wait what!?"

Ignoring the green-haired girl's burning red face, the lake guardian sadly trotted up to Kyogre. "Y-yeah, uh, I'm... I'm so interested," she said with the least amount of enthusiasm possible. The Water-type didn't notice it.

Instead, Kyogre beamed. "That's wonderful! C-come on, Azelf, I'll make sure you have a good time!"

 _Good time dying..._ she thought.

"O-oh, but first. Um, do you like surprises...?"

Azelf blinked. "...I guess?" _Wait, is this about the blindfold?_ She gulped. She'd rather die seeing the world than in pitch black vision. "But I also like to take things head on..." she mouthed.

Kyogre smiled. "Okay. No blindfolds then! Follow me!" she said and climbed up the ladder of the diving board.

The lake guardian reluctantly followed, sending a glare down at Celebi before she went up.

It almost took a minute, as Azelf climbed most of the way up before realizing she could levitate herself up to the top.

When the two now stood on top of the diving board, the ground looked so far away that Azelf could almost feel her life's miserable end had she tripped. She nervously looked to Kyogre. "S-so, uh... what do I do here?"

Kyogre pointed down. "Well, if you wanted a surprise, I would've thrown you down. But since you like facing things... jump!" she said.

Azelf grimaced. _Of course... die or suicide..._

But then Kyogre continued. "It doesn't even matter what happens, the thrill of it is what excites you!"

"...?" The lake guardian looked at the Water-type, confused. "Exciting? This almost seems like we're asking for death..."

"That's the excitement!" her killer(?) replied. "Just yesterday I decided to start using that device Arceus showed us all," she began explaining. "The... uh, computer, I believed it was called."

"Oh, that." Azelf remembered- on the very second day of their mansion life, Arceus had called everyone over again to introduce some new stuff they could use. She had told them that with the help of Uxie, Magearna, and Jirachi, they replicated several of a device humans invented known as a 'computer'. They were tools that allowed communication and information gathering, apparently. But that required something called 'Wi-Fi' or 'Internet', which she also replicated with the help of Mewtwo and Deoxys. Naturally, not many of the legendaries tried it out yet as it seemed stupid and, well, it was made by humans. Who'd trust that?

Back to the Water-type's explanation. "I decided to try it out, and it was amazing! This 'Internet' thing had so much data stored on it, but at the same time allowed anyone to interact with each other and do all sorts of things! I even found this... this information source called an 'article'," she said. "Apparently, excitement is the best way to relief stress!"

The lake guardian's eyes slowly recovered life. She felt like she was getting at something here.

"And, well, I seem to always cause trouble..." Kyogre said. "S-so I thought I could help everyone here relief some stress and feel better again! Starting with Groudon, of course!" Then Kyogre pointed down at Groudon's body. "I, I think she had fun too. Look how content she seems, lying down in the sun after the thrill ride I gave her!"

"..." Azelf blinked as she realized: Kyogre wasn't crazy. She was just trying to help everyone! She was just... well, the keyword here was 'trying'. It still didn't change the fact that her four victims looked as if they had departed to the skies now. "I... I see. Wow, I think... I think I misunderstood you there."

Kyogre tilted her head. "How so?" she wondered, before shrugging. "Never mind that! Come on, Azelf. I promise you, this will make you feel like you're having so much fun!"

Azelf looked down again and gulped. Knowing Kyogre wasn't hellbent on drowning everyone was fine, but she still felt rather scared of diving into the pool from high above.

Wait, she can levitate! She's always flown high before, even in the real world and this world! She confusedly looked at the pool again. _Why am I afraid of this?_

The girl then breathed in. "R-right. I guess I can do it." She then recalled seeing humans in the past swim around at her lake. Figuring she could imitate their postures, she then prepared herself- and jumped off the diving board. "H-here I go!" she exclaimed.

Everything rushed up in her vision so quickly, she was amazed she hadn't reached the bottom yet.

As the water neared her, Azelf began screaming in her head.

Then she splashed into the pool.

A huge eruption of water shot the liquid almost everywhere, momentarily separating from her before surrounding her again.

Then Azelf surfaced, gasping for air. She quickly swam to a side of the pool and got out of the water, pushing her wet hair away from her eyes. The girl panted tiredly, shaking her head to get water out of her hair. As Celebi, Lunala and Mew ran up to her, curious and concerned, Azelf suddenly laughed. "That... was... awesome!" she exclaimed.

"A-Azelf?" Celebi whispered.

"T-that was awesome!" She turned her head and saw Kyogre reaching the ground. "Kyogre! You were right! That was just amazing!"

Kyogre grinned. "See? I told you it'd be exciting, didn't I? I knew this would be helpful!"

"Yeah! I can't believe I misunderstood you this entire time!" Azelf ran up to Kyogre and hugged her tightly, despite how soaked she was. "Arceus, I need to try that again!"

Mew frowned and leaned to Celebi. "I think she's gone crazy too."

"Wait, how are _you_ fine?" Celebi asked the lake guardian. "The others are practically dead!"

Azelf blinked at the green-haired girl, then looked at her own hands. "Well, it wasn't actually as bad as it seemed..." she said. "Maybe because I'm not weak to water..."

"...Darkrai isn't..." Lunala said.

Realizing she had a point, the group turned to the three bodies lying together. They stared at Darkrai, whose body was so still.

...until Darkrai stirred. "Damn, you got me." She sighed and pushed herself up.

"D-Darkrai! You're okay?" Celebi asked.

"Never was dead in the first place," the Dark-type said with a snicker. "I just thought it'd be funny to act like I'm dying."

"...why?" Azelf asked.

Darkrai pointed to Kyogre. "She wanted to introduce me to this stress relief thing, and I noticed you and Lunala were hiding and watching," she said. "So I thought it'd be hilarious if it seemed like she killed me."

Kyogre blinked. "Wait... what?"

Azelf smiled sheepishly. "Oh... uh, yeah. We thought you were going crazy and trying to drown everyone."

The Water-type frowned. Then she scratched her head. "S-sorry. I guess I was a bit too pushy... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"N-no, don't be!" Azelf exclaimed. "It ended up being rather fun!"

Kyogre then looked at Groudon and Terrakion's bodies. "...t-they're not actually having fun, are they?" she asked.

"No, they're dead," Mew answered bluntly. Kyogre's frown worsened.

"W-wait, no, Kyogre! They're not dead! It's just because they're Ground-types!" Azelf quickly said. "U-Uxie told me about this before: Ground-types must enter water gently! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Celebi leaned to Mew. "Yeah, she's been brainwashed."

"I'm not!" Azelf retorted. Sighing, she flew up sightly and petted Kyogre's head. "Guys, um... sorry, I was mistaken. Kyogre just wanted to help everyone feel better by putting them into an exciting situation!"

Lunala blinked, then exchanged glances with Celebi and Mew. _She's gone crazy,_ the two thought as if telepathic. Lunala nodded in agreement.

"And, uh, I guess she's just not that good at sharing her ideas and rather wanted us to experience it first-hand..."

 _Looked more like she was killing,_ Celebi thought.

Azelf chuckled. "But, well, it's actually pretty effective. It felt really awesome, you guys should try it out too!" she said.

 _No thank you,_ Lunala thought.

Suddenly, the floating Arceus body stirred and Arceus herself flew over to them, ignoring how wet she was. "Oh, so that's what was going on."

"Y-you were awake!?" Celebi asked.

"For a moment I thought my precious child was rebelling against me," Arceus said and laughed. "I'm so glad that's not the case."

"I- I wouldn't!" Kyogre exclaimed. "I, I know I wouldn't be any match for you anyways, Arceus!"

The Alpha Pokémon smiled and petted Kyogre's head. "I'm thankful you're trying to help everyone. Just, maybe tone it down a bit."

In awe, Kyogre quickly nodded. "I- I promise!"

Azelf and Celebi exchanged glances. "...well, turns out it wasn't that big of a deal as we thought," Azelf said.

"Yeah." A beat of silence. Then Celebi frowned at the lake guardian. "I still think you've gone crazy."

"Ass."

Darkrai snickered. "All's well that ends well, huh?"

"What does _that_ mean?" Mew asked.

"Who knows? I don't."

Amidst all the relief and conclusion of the incident, Lunala simply remained silent as she observed everyone.

 _They're all crazy,_ she ultimately decided.

In the end, however, she would later become better friends with Azelf since she was one of the first ones to interact with her a lot.

* * *

 **Notes:**


	9. The Fight for the Throne (part 1)

**Arc 3:** The Fight for the Throne

Azelf leaves on a trip to the human world. The others must appoint a temporary leader.

* * *

Azelf smiled. "And so, I'll be leaving for the human world now."

All the humanized legendaries sat at the table, staring at her for a long time before their eyes widened. Mesprit was the first to react, slamming her fists onto the surface as she quickly stood up. "W-wait, Azelf! What is it!?" she asked. "W-what did we do!?"

Celebi then got up next. "W-whatever it was, it was probably someone stupid who did it! Don't leave us here now!"

"How would we survive this mansion life thing without you!?" Mesprit added.

Mew shrugged. "I mean, it's not like she's the one binding us all together here," she said. Some other Pokémon nodded slightly... well, actually, every Pokémon that hasn't gotten along with Azelf _yet_ nodded. Which meant a lot of them. They were only here because Arceus demanded it.

Azelf blinked twice. "Um, did you guys even listen to me at all?" she asked.

Celebi shook her head. "We didn't! And that's probably because you'd leave us either ways!"

The lake guardian sighed. "Arceus, you guys are stupid. I told you," she said and took a deep breath, "I'm just going to the human world to get a new... uh, 'scrunchy' as the humans call it," she said. "It got wet the other day when I jumped into the pool for the first time, and I tried to have Heatran dry it, but..."

"Hey, that was a mistake!" Heatran called from somewhere amongst the table.

"I know, I was just saying." Azelf then smiled at the others, a bit amused by them. "So, I'm just going to get a new scrunchy because I like it. I'm not leaving anyone."

Arceus nodded. "And I'll be going to supervise her to make sure she doesn't get in trouble. That, and I also have some small business to do in the other world."

They all exchanged glances. "So... so you two won't be here for a while?" Hoopa asked. "Is Hoopa right?"

"That's right," Azelf said. "So while we're gone, Arceus just wants to make sure to tell you all... don't cause trouble now!"

"Yeah, I'd be really angry if the mansion somehow broke into pieces while we were gone," Arceus joked. "But I'm sure that wouldn't happen, right?"

Clapping her hands together, Azelf turned around. "Anyways, we'll be going now!" A portal opened in front of them, courtesy of Arceus, and they stepped through. "We'll be back soon, alright?"

"Stay safe, my creations... or children!" Arceus said with a wave, and they disappeared.

The dining room... well, breakfast room, became silent then.

Nobody was sure of what to do after the two had just left temporarily.

It wasn't until Mew spoke up that they remembered how to talk. "So... what now?" the New Species Pokémon asked, scratching her pink hair confusedly.

"I dunno, kid," Volcanion answered. "I dunno."

"Isn't it obvious? Life should continue as it is, naturally, peacefully," Xerneas said.

Sitting across her, Yveltal made a disgusted expression. "That's gross."

A confused Suicine scratched her head. "How?"

"No, it's just... oh, you wouldn't understand our rivalry."

"Pointless rivalry," Mewtwo said. "After all, in the end, the strongest creature alive is me."

"Ugh, there goes her ego again," Groudon muttered.

Mesprit sighed. "I can already sense incoming chaos..."

"Tell me about it," Dialga grunted. "I sense chaos all the time."

Palkia snickered. "From yourself, yeah."

"From your ugly face, maybe!"

Giratina frowned. "Come now, you two. Both of you are becoming chaotic."

Palkia turned to the Ghost/Dragon-type. "Shut it, Giwatina!"

"You wanna go!?" the Renegade Pokémon roared, then leaped across the table. This caused their section's table to flip over, dropping every plate and food to the ground.

"M-my berries!" Shaymin screamed.

Palkia rolled her eyes while she tried to keep Giratina from killing her. "Get over it, sissy!"

Cresselia narrowed her eyes. "Hey! That wasn't necessary!" she scolded the Spatial Pokémonk, petting Shaymin who was on the verge of tears.

"Arceus, we all are hopeless," Mesprit commented.

Uxie chuckled. "I'm sure everyone will calm down soon," she said.

"I- I don't know..." Diancie said. "They seem... scary and violent..."

"They always look like that," Mesprit said.

"Nevertheless, I'm sure our mansion won't be destroyed anytime soon," Uxie said.

Magearna leaned towards her and whispered into her ear.

"...something like that? No, I highly doubt that would happen," the blonde lake guardian replied. "This place is extremely huge, so unless they were jumping around causing destruction, they wouldn't accidentally destroy the walls."

Seemingly accepting that explanation, Magearna smiled with relief and looked back at her plate.

Her meal was small nuts and bolts, and she used a tool called a 'spoon' to scoop them up. She was about to put them in her mouth, for her robotic body to process into energy for her, when a spray of water suddenly splashed across her bowl. She blinked.

Her food was now wet. Was it safe for a mechanical Pokémon to eat wet nuts and bolts? What about a humanized mechanical Pokémon? Who knows.

Magearna had no idea what to do now. She just kept staring at her spoon: she didn't feel like taking the risk of trying her wet food.

Uxie stared as well, before she frowned. "...hey," she said to the direction in which the water came. "Which one of you did that...?" she asked.

Staring back, Hoopa and Kyogre and Virizion blinked and exchanged glance.

"...not Hoopa! She did it!" Hoopa exclaimed and pointed to Kyogre.

"D-d-did not! It was her!" Kyogre defended and pointed to Virizion.

"You're the only Water-type here!" Virizion yelled, pointing back to Kyogre.

Uxie glared at them. "...didn't Arceus teach you legendaries?" she asked. "Food is food and you shouldn't... play with... food!" She created a Shadow Ball in her hands and was about to throw it at them, when suddenly a large insect was thrown onto her face. She froze, her body stiff.

"W-whoops, sorry," Tornadus apologized as she ran over to her. "I'm still trying to get used to these... uh... hands, things. Wings are easier to control, I swear..."

She took the bug off Uxie's face and went back to her table.

Uxie didn't move at all.

"...U-Uxie...?" Magearna whispered, the other almost-victims of hers staring at her curiously.

Uxie fell backwards, unconscious, onto Diancie's lap.

"W-wah! Uxiiiiie!" Diancie screamed.

Mesprit sighed. "Arceus, we've already lost our most intelligent friend..."

Suddenly, they saw Mew fly up to the center of the room. She shone brightly, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Guys! Wait! Listen!" she exclaimed.

All the arguing Pokémon stopped to look at her.

Grinning, Mew raised a finger. "I have an idea! Since we all don't get along anyways... why don't we put someone in charge of everyone?"

"...like, uh, what?" Lugia voiced.

"You know. A leader! To control us all!" Mew said. "For example, Rayquaza makes sure Groudon and Kyogre doesn't kill each other."

Rayquaza nodded. "Really challenging."

"Hey!" the two respective humanized Pokémon exclaimed.

"And Landorus stops Tornadus and Thundurus from... well, the same thing!"

Landorus nodded as well. "Also challenging."

"Sorry..." her two trio members said with a frown.

Mew smiled. "If we had someone become our temporary leader, then we'll all get along better- no doubt!"

"I have plenty of doubts..." Mesprit whispered.

"Forget your emotions, Mesprit!" Mew exclaimed. "This is about the truth and the future- emotion has no part to play in this!"

Celebi raised an eyebrow. "I also have doubts."

"Doubts are emotion...?" Manaphy asked herself. Well, even I don't know, buddy. ...is it?

One of the newcomer Alolan legendaries raised her hand. "I do not feel like that would be a good idea..." Zeraora said.

Mew glared at the blonde. "Nobody asked you, newbie!"

"...rude..."

"How will we select this... leader to-be of ours, though?" Articuno asked.

"Heehee. I'm glad you asked." Mew then made her body glow, to the discomfort of everyone. "Obviously there's already a suitable leader here... me! I'm perfect! I'm brilliant! I can guarantee everyone will get along and have plenty of fun under my rule!"

Everyone stared when her shine faded away. They exchanged glances, then stared at her again.

"...yeah, no," Celebi finally said. "Not happening."

"W-why not!?" Mew asked with shock.

"Not to burst your bubble," Keldeo said, "but you're not exactly... 'leader' material."

"Yeah, you're crazy," Giratina said and snickered.

Mew pouted. "Am not!"

Suddenly, she was forced back onto the ground with someone's psychic power. Then Mewtwo stood up.

"Don't worry. Your delusions asides, it's clear I deserve to be leader. I _am_ the most powerful here, after all."

Groudon groaned. "Ugh. Her ego simply knows no bounds..."

"Yeah, I'll have to say no to that as well," Darkrai chimed. "Besides, I could easily beat you. Sucker."

Mewtwo frowned. "Excuse me? Do you think you can beat me just because you're Dark-type and I'm Psychic?"

"..." Most legendaries had no idea how to tell Mewtwo what they really thought about that.

"Heck, forget you idiots," Yveltal spoke up. She proudly patted her chest. "I'd totally be a great leader!"

Xerneas narrowed her eyes. "No thanks. You'd probably just kill everyone off."

"What's wrong with that?" the humanized avian asked, genuinely confused.

Cobalion sighed and rested her head onto the table.

"Arceus help us all..." she muttered.

* * *

 **Notes:**


	10. The Fight for the Throne (part 2)

_The Fight for the Throne (part 2)_

Chaos continues at the mansion.

* * *

Arceus stared at the store her Willpower Pokémon wished to enter again. She then looked at bluenette herself. "...so...?"

Azelf pointed to the sign in front of the store. "It costs human currency, and I don't have any, so before I go bother them again... I'll make my own money! Somehow. And repay them for last time too!"

The Alpha Pokémon smiled. "Aw. You're a good Pokémon." Then she rubbed her chin. "When did you learn how to read their language though?" she asked, pointing to the sign as well.

"Uxie taught me several years ago when we were bored."

"I see." Arceus then looked around curiously. "Well, while you do that... I'll look around and plan for something I'm working on, I suppose. Inspirations can take on many forms."

"Uh, sure." Azelf watched as her creator uncharacteristically skipped away happily, humming a rather ominous tune that didn't even fit their humanized appearances at all. Then she looked back to the store, and her fists tightened. "Alright, so first I'll have to find a way to make money here..." Her gaze turned towards the streets of Lumiose City.

She suddenly spotted a nearby ice cream vendor pulling his cart. As much as she hated the thought of asking a human for help, she felt it was necessary to return the favor the stylist did for her, so she ran over to the ice cream vendor. "E-excuse me!"

"Hm?"

Azelf breathed in and out. "I, uh... I need to make some money! W-would you please help me?"

* * *

Uxie groaned and pushed herself up. She seemed to be in her Pokémon form again, and realized this as it looked at its hands. _"(I... I was unconscious,)"_ it muttered.

Magearna smiled. "...awake?"

The Knowledge Pokémon looked behind her and saw the humanized Magearna sitting where she had been lying.

In human terms, it seems she had been giving it a lap pillow while it was unconscious.

Uxie grunted and shone brightly, morphing into its humanized form again. She smiled. "Yes, I'm awake," she finally answered. Magearna's smile widened at this.

"N-never mind that... be careful..." Diancie's voice came from behind. Uxie turned around again and saw Diancie peering outside their territory. Uxie then looked around and registered the fact that she, Magearna and Diancie were hiding behind a broken section of their large dining table.

"...I feel like I would not like to know what is going on," Uxie muttered.

Diancie looked back at the blonde. "W-well, um... war... broke out."

"...!?" For once Uxie wasn't sure how to interpret that detail.

Magearna chuckled. "...started fighting," she said and pointed behind their shelter.

Uxie nodded and carefully crawled out so that part of her head stuck out. She observed a battle unfolding in front of her closed eyes:

Most of the table's broken fragments were scattered randomly across the room, her fellow legendaries hiding behind them, while two fragments in the center had a pair of certain Unova dragons tossing food at each other. "...them?" Uxie muttered, promptly remembering that Reshiram and Zekrom were basically the Groudon and Kyogre of Unova.

"Go and burn in hell!" Reshiram exclaimed as she threw several berries from a plate fallen near her.

Zekrom dodged them and glared. "No, you!" she retorted and threw her own set of berries.

Reshiram dodged those, and growled. "Shut your mouth and stand down! I'm the one fit to be the leader and lead all you crazy idiots to sanity!"

"You just want to rule over us and treat us like servants!" Zekrom exclaimed.

"Why would I even do that!?"

"Because I said so!"

Uxie retracted her head. "...all those berries being wasted... Azelf would be so mad."

Diancie and Magearna chuckled. "I guess... we can only wait until those two are done?" Diancie asked.

"I'd suppose so," Uxie said.

Magearna wondered how long that would be.

* * *

Celebi silently wept, hands covering her face. Or, well, she wasn't actually crying, but just questioning how they got into this situation in the first place.

Mew, peering out their shelter from besides her, snickered as she observed Reshiram's and Zekrom's food battle. "Hey, Celli! You're missing great stuff!"

The green-haired Time Travel Pokémon looked at her companion. "...you're starting to feel more like Hoopa," she muttered.

"Hoopa's fun." Mew then rubbed her chin. "I'm also fun. We're both fun!"

Hiding behind the same table fragment as the two, Registeel and Necrozma simply observed the two.

Celebi eventually decided it felt a bit too unsettling. "...h-hi."

The humanized duo simply nodded.

 _Crud. They're too quiet._ Celebi wondered what she should do- converse with them? What topic? Would they even talk? Should she even try? Ah, whatever. The girl tilted her head curiously as she eyed them. "...you two are friends?"

Registeel nodded. "...hard. Sharp. Like steel," she said.

"I... I see."

Necrozma didn't say anything, but nodded as if agreeing to the same about her friend.

"Registeel likes."

Celebi's eyes widened. "Wh... h-huh?" Her face became pink as she stared at the two, who stared back at her with absolutely no emotions on their face. _A-are they.. did she just...?_ The girl then started to feel like some sort of third wheel. _Registeel likes Necrozma! She... she...!_

"Necrozma good friend."

 _Oh._ Celebi stared. The two stared. She nervously laughed. _Right, it was a misunderstanding..._ she thought. Of course, why would those two even know anything about love? ...wait, love? Celebi frowned. Why did _she_ know what love is!?

"Hey, Celli. You alright?" Mew asked. "Your face is red."

"Huh? N-no, I'm fi..." the Time Travel Pokémon made to reply, but her voice died as she stared at Mew's face.

Mew frowned. "...is there something on m-"

"...n-no, nothing."

Registeel and Necrozma exchanged confused glances.

* * *

Cresselia peeked outside her hiding spot. "...Arceus, how long can they go at it?"

Mesprit floated behind her in its Pokémon form, snacking on some berries. _"(Who knows? Kinda hilarious though.)"_

Behind them, Heatran sat and scratched her head. "Why're you in your real form?" she asked.

The levitating lake guardian snickered. _"(Smaller body, better eating experience. It's the perk of being a small powerful Pok_ _émon.)"_

"Oooh... do you think it'd work for me too?" the Lava Dome Pokémon asked.

Cresselia stared. "Your real form is bigger than your human form."

"...oh..."

* * *

"Are they still not done fighting?" Uxie asked. She was starting to feel irritated by the Unova legendaries' berry war.

Diancie glanced out their area. "...n-no."

"Do we even have that many amount of berries?" Uxie asked. "If I recalled correctly, Rayquaza's food is Minior shells, and Necrozma's is some bits of compressed light, and... why are there only berries being thrown around?"

Magearna suddenly pulled out a plate of nowhere- another plate of nuts and bolts, that weren't pelted with water by a certain group of three buffoons earlier. "...everyone... protected food... fast."

The Knowledge Pokémon then understood from that that the Artificial Pokémon meant everyone was wise enough to grab their plates before they became ammunition.

Then she looked outwards along with Diancie. "...Arceus. They need to stop."

Diancie nodded, but then noticed her blond-haired friend glowing. "U-Uxie?"

"Do not worry. I believe I know how to solve this dispute," Uxie replied and aimed her hand towards Reshiram and Zekrom. She focused on her psychic powers and carried out her plan- as the two Unova dragons kept pelting each other's tables with smashed berries, they suddenly floated up.

"W-what the-" Reshiram squeaked.

"Who's doi-" Zekrom started.

Then, the two were forcefully pulled together, leading to a painful crash in the middle of the room.

Uxie stared. "With that, I believe they can now peacefully talk it out and solve their rivalry without needless berry wars."

Diancie gulped. "U-uh... Uxie..."

The blonde looked at her pink-haired friend, confused.

The Jewel Pokémon simply stared at her with a look that obviously said: _I think you made it worse._

Unsure of what she did wrong, Uxie looked back to see Reshiram on top of Zekrom.

It was a rather... awkward scene.

The white-haired dragoness stared down at the black-haired dragoness, unsure of what had happened. But after getting rid of their moans of pain- yes, moans of _pain_ , not something else- their eyes met and they realized their current positions.

"...umm..." Zekrom voiced. "T-this is... uh..."

"...I, uh... well, this is embarrassing," Reshiram said.

"...you can say that again..."

Suddenly, a gasp from somewhere in the room. Everyone who wasn't hiding turned to a table that shielded Jirachi and Shaymin.

Shaymin seemed particularly fascinated by the scene. "A-are you two going to kiss!?"

From that loud question, even more gasps surfaced.

And then more faces popped up from tables.

"They're going to _what!?_ " Zapdos said.

"Reshiram and Zekrom!? _Kiss!?_ " Terrakion said.

"Absolutely disgraceful chaithethefthumph!?" Thundurus said. Yeah, I don't know what she said either.

"Whoa, great progress!?" Rayquaza said.

Several stares surrounded the two dragonesses, who were pretty much shocked and petrified. They then realized they were still in their really... awkward... embarrassing position, the Vast White Pokémon atop the Deep Black Pokémon.

"G...guh! Ggabthbwath- get off!" Zekrom finally shrieked.

"F-fwathuhgh- you get off!" Reshiram shouted back, despite being on top.

The two nevertheless got away from each other and stood up, dusting themselves. Man, I really love making characters shout random mumbojumbo.

Anyways, the two quickly dusted themselves clean and looked around. "I-it wasn't... w-we weren't..."

"Aw, shy fellas," Rayquaza snickered. "If only Kyogre and Groudon got along like you two," she teased.

"S-shut up, you... gah!"

Groudon frowned from somewhere else in the room. "Wait, what was _that_ supposed to mean?" She wasn't answered.

Mesprit, from her hiding space, back in her human form, suddenly smiled. "My, Uxie. That was amazing, you just showed me something really interesting."

Uxie blinked. "...I do not think I... what?"

Their small exchange was a terribly idea, however, as they forgot to speak telepathically and chose to talk with their humanized forms' mouths instead. Thus, it was easily heard by the two victims of her plan.

The two dragonesses glared in Uxie's direction. "T-t-that was your doing!?" Reshiram roared.

Uxie stared. "...indeed?"

Zekrom gritted her teeth. "Y-you... you're going to regret that!"

From behind, Diancie shuddered."U-Uxie..."

Magearna pulled Uxie back and the three hid together, embracing themselves for whatever assault the two dragonesses were going to plan. "...uh oh..."

The Emotion Pokémon blinked. "...I believe I have made a terrible mistake."

* * *

"T-thank you, please come again!" Azelf said and waved to an elderly woman with her son. She sighed, relieved.

The man who employed her grinned. "Not bad, missy. I think the locals here like ya!"

She smiled and shook her head. "R-really?"

"That's right. Probably ya being so nice and polite and all! They even tip ya extra, all of them who came to buy some ice cream!"

Azelf wasn't sure what a 'tip' is, but apparently she figured it was the action of paying more than required. No wonder everyone paid her a bit more than the ice creams costed- she thought she'd have to track everyone down and return their extra money later. What a relief.

The girl bowed. "T-thank you!"

The man then counted the money they received together. "Hm... lassy, I think ya have enough the the stylist shop now. Maybe this is a fine point to stop?" he asked.

Awed, Azelf nodded. "I see... t-thank you very much!" she said as she spread her hands out, the man handing her a bag of coins and some bills.

"Ya lookin' quite good too, not sure what ya'd want to change, but go have fun in there!" the man said.

She smiled. "T-thank you, again! I'm really grateful!" she exclaimed and waved to him, departing from her first experience with working as a human.

Feeling rather excited, and proud of herself, the girl skipped merrily towards the stylist shop from before.

She promptly stopped in front of it, curious to how things were going back at their otherworld mansion.

"I wonder if they're all having fun right now..." the humanized Willpower Pokémon muttered.

They probably were.

* * *

 **Notes:**

|| No, the story won't be as epic as the arc title tries to imply.


	11. The Fight for the Throne (part 3)

_The Fight for the Throne (part 3)_

After humiliating Reshiram and Zekrom, Uxie goes crazy.

* * *

"Blue Flare!" / "Bolt Strike!"

Those were the last words Uxie heard before she felt the mixed blast crashing against her from behind, turning their already-fragmented table into... well, nothing. She guessed from their rage that they'd probably shoot her with one of their signature moves, so she had Diancie and Magearna step aside so they wouldn't get involved.

Sadly, to her, the combined blast was a lot more powerful than expected. Not that she'd ever experience it.

So the Knowledge Pokémon was sent crashing into the walls of the mansion.

Everyone stared.

Reshiram and Zekrom panted. "Damn, human bodies are weak..." Reshiram muttered. It took a heavier toll on her human body than on her real form.

Zekrom sighed. "Well... ha! And there you have it- don't mess with us!" she screamed at Uxie.

The blonde's body stirred. Then she slowly floated up and turned to them.

Her eyes were still closed, but everyone could tell she was sending the two Unova dragons a death glare.

"...would you care to die?" Uxie asked.

"...uh oh," Mesprit muttered from her area.

Reshiram and Zekrom exchanged glances. Then they laughed together.

The very next second, they were thrown out the window with psychic powers. Many supposed it was a flaw of remaining in their human forms given by Arceus- weight wasn't a problem, so using psychic powers to lift them was a much easily done task.

But now everyone gulped and realized Uxie might be a danger to them.

Uxie then grinned. "I believe the best decision right now is to put me in charge of everyone here," she growled.

"A-as if we'd let you!" Thundurus shrieked, then jumped out of her hiding area. "E-everyone! Join forces together to bring that crazy ass girl down!"

Suddenly, most of the hiding legendaries shouted in agreement and began running towards Uxie, afraid of what a mad Uxie would do.

Mesprit frowned. "What's up with this development...?" she mumbled.

Heatran snickered. "It's like we're in a terrible story or somethin'!"

"...you know what a story is?"

"Yeah, Palkia showed me some books once. They were boring so I ate them."

"...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, amidst all the rushed chaos now happening in their dining... breakfast... thing room, Mew's group were chilling and wisely chose to stay out of this madness.

"Man, and I seriously thought they were gonna kiss," Mew muttered.

Celebi glared at her pink-haired friend, albeit her face was slightly red. "W-why, did you want to see that?"

"Maybe," Mew replied. "I mean, imagine how funny it'd be to see them getting along for once!"

"..."

Registeel tilted her head. "...Mew interested?" she asked.

The New Species Pokémon shrugged. "Well, a bit. Humans and Pokémon do it all the time. It's supposed to be about love, apparently."

"O-of course it's a sign of love!" Celebi exclaimed. "I-it's been that way for ages, and it's really beautiful and full of passion! It's what shows one how much they are loved!"

The three stared at Celebi.

"...Celebi knows lot," Registeel commented.

"H-huh? I...n-no, it's not that!" Celebi quickly denied. A bit too quickly, one would suppose.

Mew raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Not what? We didn't say anything yet."

Celebi panicked more. "I- I, no! I didn't say anything, b-but- huh!?"

The pink haired girl snickered. "What, do you use time travelling to watch people kiss in the past?" she joked.

To her surprise, the Time Travel Pokémon's jaw dropped slightly as her face became redder than Groudon.

Mew blinked. Then she scratched her head. "Huh. Um. Wow. Didn't think you'd... wow. Okay." She turned turned back to observe Uxie throwing a majority of the humanized legendaries with her psychic powers. "...okay."

Celebi grabbed the girl's shoulders. "N-no, wait! It's not like... it's not like I like it!" she quickly shouted. "I- I just happened to see it one time and it looked really nice and passionate and I just thought I wanted to understand why they do it and basically I just coincidentally find more and watch them and observe them and not like them at all okay!?" she yelled without breathing. Then she panted tiredly, completely red in the face, unsure of what the hell she had just said. And hoping Mew wouldn't start spreading around stuff like Celebi being into kissing or whatever.

Registeel and Necrozma stared in awe at her fast shouting. "...wow..." they said in unison, applauding the girl. She ignored it.

Mew stared. Then she smiled. "You want to try kissing?"

"...huh?" Celebi stared.

Mew smiled.

Celebi stared.

Mew smiled.

Celebi stared.

Mew smiled.

"DadadadadamnitMeeewwww!" the Time Travel Pokémon screamed, reverting to her Pokémon form and somehow retaining her extremely red face, then floating away and disappearing into a time portal she quickly created.

Mew blinked. "...just kidding?" she said, unsure of what the heck just happened.

Registeel and Necrozma exchanged glances, before shrugging it off.

* * *

"All the way here again for another scrunchy?" the stylist asked, then chuckled. "You're a weird one."

Azelf blushed slightly. "S-sorry. I just... think it's really cute."

"Aw. You sweet girl." Petting the humanized Pokémon's head, the stylist handed over what the girl wanted and smiled. "Say, I never did catch your name last time. I don't suppose you'd mind telling me?"

The Willpower Pokémon blinked. _...it should be fine, right?_ But then again, having the same name as a one-of-a-kind Pokémon that is worshiped would sound weird no matter what the case was. Azelf wondered what she should call herself temporarily. "...I'm Valor," she decided.

 _Holy hell, name myself after my own lake. Original much,_ she thought.

The stylist smiled. "Valor, huh? That's a nice name. Fitting for a cutie like you!" More head petting.

She had a feeling the woman was just being polite, but she blushed more nevertheless. Getting along with humans sure felt nice...

...Azelf then remembered that Arceus might be waiting for her. She wasn't sure what the Alpha Pokémon came here for, after all, but she got what she wanted so she should probably go out and wait for her creator. "T-thank you. And thanks again for the... scrunchy." She bowed politely and made to leave.

The woman smiled. "No worries. Although maybe next time you should let me style your hair again," she said and snickered. "Wasting money on a scrunchy instead of hair is just a waste. I'm sure I can make you look even cuter!"

Azelf smiled. "A-alright!" She wondered if she should start coming to the real world more often.

Walking out the store, she then looked around.

"Hmm... oh, there she is." The girl spotted Arceus standing under a lone tree. The Alpha Pokémon seemed to be reading a book. Azelf headed over to the girl, wondering in her mind again how the others were doing back at the mansion.

* * *

Uxie blinked. Now that she had calmed down, the blonde looked around. Wait, no, it's more like she sensed her surroundings with her psychic powers. Her eyes were, after all, always closed. She sensed around and realized a couple of details.

1\. The entire mansion was in shambles. Rubble and debris were everywhere.

2\. It was almost afternoon in this dimension.

3\. A majority of her fellow legendaries were lying and groaning on the ground. Few sat and relaxed as if they were camping.

4\. Celebi was nowhere to be seen.

The girl stared. "...Why, I do believe we are the most dysfunctional group of Pokémon ever," she muttered.

Near her, Cobalion moaned in pain. She slowly pushed herself up, rubbing her head. "Speak for yourself..." the Iron Will Pokémon muttered.

"No, I am the most normal within those who inhabits this mansion," Uxie said. "I am wise and logical, after all."

Palkia popped out from underneath some rubble. "You're crazy, that's what you are..."

Diancie tugged on Uxie's shirt. "U-Uxie... what're we going to do...?"

Uxie sensed around again. It would be virtually impossible to rebuild their mansion. However, from her quick thinking, she figured a way they could restore it before Arceus and Azelf returned. "...perhaps Dialga can revert time on the mansion and restore it to its prime condition...?"

"That's... a good idea," Palkia said. "So? Dialga, how about it?"

Said Temporal Pokémon rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Hm. I think I can do that, but it'd take some time."

Giratina frowned. "Can't you just freeze time and then fix the place?"

"That takes a lot of energy, alright. I don't want to tire myself."

Mew smiled. "What if Celebi helped you?"

"No, she's just a time traveling Pokémon... she doesn't control time," Dialga said.

"What about spacial control?" Mesprit asked. "I really doubt controlling time could fix this..."

Palkia blinked. "Well, it's either we use Dialga to revert time on the place, or use me to... hm. Create a new mansion with space manipulation?"

"I say you two should work together to quickly fix this place," Uxie said.

The two Sinnoh dragons glared at her. "And whose fault is it that the mansion's in shambles in the first place?"

"...I'm sorry."

"But well, I guess I'm fine with that." Dialga grinned and stretched her arms. "I'd probably be able to go all-out in my real form though."

Palkia groaned. "Working with you? Sounds like a pain, but alright."

"Shut it, ugly."

Giratina blinked. "..." She decided not to say anything, since she already knew Palkia's natural retort for anything she says.

Palkia stared at Giratina, expecting something. When nothing came, she smirked. "Giwatina."

"Go to hell!" Giratina exclaimed and jumped at the Spatial Pokémon, who gladly dropped her responsibilities to fight again.

"Arceus, you two are hopeless," Dialga muttered. Right as she began glowing to revert to her real form, a piece of rubble was thrown at her head. "Ow! Hey!"

Amidst the battle, Palkia managed to grin at Dialga. "Whoops! My hands slipped! It was probably Giwatina!"

"You just said that you did it!" Dialga roared, then also forgot her task and jumped at the bickering duo.

Mesprit sighed. "And there goes our only hope of restoring the mansion."

Suddenly, Thundurus popped out from some rubble. "Foolish fools! While you all are busy with your stupidity, I shall rebuild this mansion myself!" she exclaimed.

Most legendaries stared at her.

Then Thundurus smirked. "It can't be that hard. And when I'm done, I'll be the one deserving to be in charge of you all!"

"...I don't think she'll manage," Mesprit whispered.

"I- I doubt it too..." Diancie said.

Uxie felt someone tug her hand. She suddenly saw... uh... sensed Magearna standing behind her. "Hm?"

The Artificial Pokémon smiled and pointed behind her- while most were staring at the arguing creation trio and the boasting Thundurus, the Alolan legendaries had begun to attempt to rebuild the mansion themselves. They didn't seem to be too into interacting with the other, older legendaries yet so far. Uxie realized they may still feel out of place and not so used to them.

She decided to ignore the bickering buffoons and walk over to the hardworking legendary Pokémon. "...do you need help?" Uxie asked.

They stared at her, unsure of what to say. They _did_ just witness her rampage not long ago...

...but then Lunala smiled. "...okay..." she whispered.

The others became slightly alarmed, but unwilling to cause a scene. Solgaleo quickly pulled Lunala asides. "W-wait, are you sure about that...?"

Lunala nodded. "She's... a friend of Azelf's. I think... I can trust her."

"That other flying elf, huh..." Solgaleo muttered. "W-well, if you're sure then... I guess." The girl turned to Uxie. "Umm... okay, we'll... gladly take your help. I suppose."

"Ooh, hey Uxie!" Mew exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. "Making new friends?"

Uxie stared. "Mew. Where's Celebi?"

The pink-haired girl shrugged. "She flew away and disappeared when I teased her a bit."

"Tease? About what?"

"Uh..." Mew wondered if she'd be a terrible friend if she explained Celebi's habits. Probably. "...maybe I'll tell you some other time."

Uxie stared. "...okay."

Solgaleo blinked. "...um... you're... Mew, right?"

Mew nodded. "That's right! Girl, we are so going to get along!" she suddenly exclaimed and wrapped Solgaleo with one arm, laughing happily.

The Alolan lion didn't know what to do, so she just nervously faked a laughter alongside the humanized... pink... cat... thing.

"So... you're Azelf's friend," Uxie asked as she began using her psychic powers to help carry debris. For whatever reasons.

Lunala nodded. "Azelf... is a nice Pokémon."

"Indeed." Uxie waited for responses. She didn't get any. _Well, this is awkward._

Lunala herself wasn't sure what else to say. She still didn't know much about the bringer of knowledge.

Someone else walked past them, scoffing. "Bah. If you have time to be talking, put more effort into working!" Thundurus shouted.

Uxie blinked. "You're helping rebuild too?"

"Yeah, duh. I told you, I'm going to become the one in charge by putting everything back together."

Lunala tilted her head. "...everyone... agreed?"

Thundurus grinned. "Eh, who cares? Obviously if I put in the most effort, I'll be worthy of controlling you all."

"..." Uxie pushed the Forces of Nature member away with her psychic powers, ignoring her surprised scream. The blonde smiled and looked at her new Alolan friend. "I guess we should hurry and get to work, shouldn't we?"

"...I guess," Lunala replied. She still wasn't sure if she could get along with Uxie, but at least that was something she could agree with.

"Ooh, are we competing now?" Mew said. "I want to be in charge too! Team Mew go!"

Once again hugged by the pink haired girl, Solgaleo grimaced. "U-uh, yeah... Team Mew..." she mumbled.

Mesprit observed the scene as more legendaries became motivated to once again become the temporary ruler, but this time by contributing the most to rebuilding the mansion. "...this is a really weird development."

Then she stared towards Dialga's direction. The three creation trio members had by then stopped fighting and decided to help rebuild the mansion too.

 _...just use your time powers, damn it._ Mesprit sighed, then shrugged it off.

It wasn't like Azelf and Arceus were going to return soon anyways.

* * *

 **Notes:**


	12. The Fight for the Throne (part 4)

_The Fight for the Throne (part 4: END)_

Finished with their businesses, Azelf and Arceus returns to the mansion's realm.

* * *

"I think we should return soon," Azelf said. "I don't know why or how, but... I feel like... something bad's happening."

Arceus blinked. "Well... I wouldn't be surprised if chaos is happening right now," she said. "But I'm sure everything's fine. They're mature now... they should be. We've all been living for hundreds of years."

"...yeah, how does age even work for us?" Azelf asked. "Humans aging, I understand. All these common Pokémon, they also age normally... in their own standards and ways, I suppose. How come us powerful ones live forever?" she asked.

"You don't live forever," Arceus said. "I do."

"...we don't?"

The Alpha Pokémon smiled as she ultimately decided to open a portal back to their mansion anyways. "You see, Azelf, it's true that you all have lived for hundreds of years. Or thousands. I don't remember. But, it's impossible to live forever... unless it's me."

Azelf tilted her head. "Uh... sure."

"Of course, the world doesn't really get affected when even you powerful ones die of old age though. At least, not if I take care of it quickly."

"What about, say, Dialga or Palkia?" Azelf asked. "They control time and space. Without them, wouldn't the world distort or... uh... time mess up?"

"Not necessarily, but the control over time and space weakens, I suppose." Arceus rubbed her chin. "Let's say... uh... it's more like they also keep random time distortions and spatial distortions from happening. When Dialga and Palkia are gone, those random distortions have higher chance of happening anywhere- it's an energy thing. But it's not like the end of the world is happening for sure, they're random."

"I don't think that sounds pleasant either ways."

Her creator chuckled. "It isn't. But it's easy for me to simply create a new Dialga or Palkia within few minutes."

"Oh... right..." Azelf went quiet for a while as the two flew through the purple void surrounding them. "...wait, so basically if we all died, you'd just create new us and be over with it?"

"You make it sound like I don't really care about you all..." Arceus commented. "I mean, it _is_ that simple to create you all again, but even then... everyone is precious to me, you know?" she said.

"We... are?" Azelf asked.

Arceus nodded. "Even if I've experienced hundreds of Dialga or Palkia, or millions of you or Mesprit or Uxie, or whatever, I still enjoy my time with all of you, I suppose."

"You suppose? Pft." Azelf chuckled and stared ahead. Then she recalled some of her fellow legendaries. "What about Mewtwo and Magearna?"

"Oh yeah, them. Humans tried to make a better Mew- that's where Mewtwo's from. She's more recent. As for Magearna... they made something called a Soul-Heart and created her around five hundred years ago. It's a bit troubling because the Soul-Heart apparently feeds on life energy..."

Azelf blinked. _Yikes._ "Hmm... oh, what about Deoxys?"

"Mutated virus. In the terms of the humans on your planet, she's an 'alien', apparently." Arceus scratched her head. "Where her virus comes from though, there's plenty of her kind... of course, I only gave ours a human form, but..."

 _There's many more!?_ Azelf gulped. One day she should visit Deoxys' planet... assuming it was safe. Whatever.

"And, uh, right. Raikou, Suicune and Entei were all modifications on normal Pokémon given by Ho-oh herself. They're not that old yet, and I don't know much anymore since it's technically her responsibility now. Who else, hmm..."

"Genesect?" Azelf asked.

"Normal extinct species, somehow revived with human technology and turned into a robot by some researchers from an organization known as... uh... Team Plasma, if I recalled correctly." Arceus sighed. "It's somewhat saddening that they did all that modifications to Genesect... poor thing, she was brought back in a time where she's the only one left in her species, and changed so much, too."

"Oh... ow." Azelf slightly pitied the Paleozoic Pokémon. "Sounds like you have it rough, Arceus."

"Yeah, I do..." The Alpha Pokémon then looked straight ahead. "Well, that asides, even if many Pokémon from the past are already extinct and gone forever, the past is the past. What I have to do is move on and keep creating new species to last in the future, I suppose."

"Oooh, new species." Azelf smiled. "Say, what do you think about creating a fourth lake guardian?"

Arceus blinked. "I was thinking more along the lines of creating new common species."

"Oh." The bluenette frowned. _So much for that._ She was definitely curious on how a fourth lake guardian would look like though. Her creator does, after all, have some weird tastes when it came to designs. "Well, okay then."

"Oh, look, we're almost there." Arceus petted the girl briefly and the two prepared to exit the portal.

What awaited them was the sight of their 'beloved' mansion, intact, safe and sound. Nobody seemed to be playing outside, so they assumed everyone was relaxing inside the mansion. However, something seemed off...

Azelf blinked. "...was the mansion always this... sloppily done?" she whispered.

"I... I don't think I did that bad of a job," Arceus replied, equally speechless.

What the two saw was indeed their mansion, but it looked plenty crooked and dirty. There were huge amounts of cracks along its surface, and some areas that seemed to be held together with... hardened mud... and ice?

"...do I even want to know what happened?" Azelf said.

"It... it can't be that bad," Arceus said. The two floated towards the windows to their dining room and were then surprised that all the windows were now made of ice. Strong, solid ice. They shrugged and phased through to the dining room and saw all the legendaries arguing... a normal sight.

They all froze when they saw Arceus and Uxie, however.

"...so," Azelf began. "What, uh, happened while we were away?"

They stared. Then they all pointed to Thundurus. "She's in charge of us, she holds all responsibility!" Darkrai exclaimed.

"Oh, _now_ you take me as your scapegoat leader!" the humanized Forces of Nature member exclaimed.

"Why's the mansion so... tattered?" Arceus asked.

Then everyone pointed to Uxie.

"S-she might have went crazy a bit!" Darkrai exclaimed again.

 _Uxie? Crazy?_ Azelf mentally laughed. _No way._ "Well, at least it's not like you girls destroyed the mansion completely."

Cue nervous exchange of glances and fake laughter.

"...uh... I really hope you children didn't destroy the mansion," Arceus said.

Darkrai then started pointing wildly. "It did get destroyed but these idiots managed to rebuild almost everything!"

"Idiots!?" Mewtwo roared. "You didn't even help!"

"I provided motivation and reason!"

"You threatened to reveal embarrassing dreams we've had!"

"That's motivation! And reason!"

Arceus facepalmed. "Next time I'm just going to stay here. Simple as that." She looked around and spotted a cowering Diancie. "Diancie, maybe you can explain to me," she said. "You're one of the most normal Pokémon here after all."

"O-oh, um... let's see..." The Jewel Pokémon began counting on her human fingers. "D-Dialga, Palkia and Giratina fought... Tornadus defeated Uxie... R-Reshiram and Zekrom fought... and almost kissed..."

"W-wait-" Reshiram and Zekrom both yelled at the same time, face flushed red. The misunderstanding was somehow remembered, to their dismay.

Arceus and Azelf smirked. "Huh."

Then Diancie continued. "Celebi ran away... Uxie lost control... the mansion was destroyed... Dialga, Palkia and Giratina fought again... then everyone competed to finish rebuilding mansion... whoever did the best job would be in charge... a-and that's it," she finished.

Everyone was amazed that she even remembered all the events in order, but then they shuddered as they wondered what Arceus would do.

The Alpha Pokémon stared, long and hard, at everyone in the room. Then she sighed. "Oh, whatever. I'll restore it back to normal myself."

Her hands glowing, she released some sort of power that caused the mansion to glow bright and revert to its clean, proper nature before her creations' shenanigans had begun. It took so little time that they were sure it didn't even take half a minute. When all was done, they cheered and clapped for their creator, in hopes of having her forget they ever caused trouble.

Arceus snickered. "Well, at least that just means you all are like children. Good thing you all tried."

"...wait, so where's Celebi?" Azelf asked.

"L-like I said... um, she ran away..."

"...where?"

As if on cue, another portal opened and Celebi flew back to them, in her real form, sighing and having calmed down. _"(T-that was terrible... Stupid Mew!)"_

"M-me!?" Mew exclaimed. Celebi glared at her, then slightly turned red before looking away. "Huh? What? Huh!?"

The Time Travel Pokémon sighed and turned to the returnees. "Um, welcome back, Arceus... Azelf..."

"Welcome back too, Celebi." Arceus petted the Psychic/Grass-type, who quickly reverted to her given human form. "I hope you had fun."

"Um... I, uh, guess I did?" the humanized Johto legendary said, unsure if it could even be called fun.

Azelf then smiled. "Oh well. I guess in the end, everything's all fine."

Arceus raised an eyebrow, before chuckling. "Sure, whatever you say."

Happy to be back again, Azelf ran over to her friends and hugged them. "Friendship hug!" she exclaimed. "...or whatever humans call them."

"W-welcome back, Azelf," Diancie said.

"We've been waiting," Uxie said.

"...hello again..." Magearna said.

Azelf grinned. She'd note to take care of her scrunchy properly so as to not leave her friends again.

Everything then slowly returned to peace.

Then Darkrai scratched her head. "So... can I tell everyone about their dreams?"

A berry was then thrown at her face.

"Ow..."

* * *

 **Notes:**

|| Yeah, I didn't plan this arc out properly, but I enjoyed writing it nevertheless. Maybe could've been titled differently, I suppose.


	13. Meloetta's Dazzling Talent Show (part 1)

**Arc 4:** Meloetta's Dazzling Talent Show

Arceus announces plans for a talent show.

* * *

"Alright, alright, listen up everyone!" Arceus announced, getting the attention of all present Pokémon. That was essentially everyone, as she had teleported them all to the huge dining room prior to this. "It has come to my attention that, well, some of us don't exactly get along."

"It's been like that since the beginning of time though," Dialga muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing."

Arceus cleared her throat and spread her arms. "Therefore, inspired by humans and also prompted by Meloette herself, I've decided to announce... the upcoming talent show for our mansion's residents!" She cheered along with Meloette, whilst the others stared at them with confusion.

"...is it food?" Heatran asked.

Cresselia sighed. "No, Heatran. It's not food."

Arceus blinked. "You girls aren't as excited as I thought you'd be."

"Well, maybe on the account that none of us know what it is," Darkrai said, "it also sounds like something stupid."

"Hey!" Meloette said.

"Darkrai, that's rude," Arceus said. "Anyways, humans sometimes host these events called 'talent shows', where certain individuals display their unique abilities by performing for others to watch. It seems like something entertaining, so you all better be prepared for this! All of you are performing, tomorrow!" the Alpha Pokémon said.

"What if we don't want to!?" Reshiram exclaimed.

"You don't have to want it, you just have to do it," was the reply she got.

Latias and Latois exchanged glances. "Sis, this might actually be fun!" Latias chirped.

"Well... I'm not too keen on the idea," Latios replied, "but if it makes you happy, Latias."

Nearby, ignoring basically everyone else's dismays or excitements, Azelf and her group of friends were discussing the predicament they were now in. "Perform? What're we supposed to perform?" Azelf asked. "It's not like our techniques are anything special, and we're already pretty unique to begin with."

"I know, right!?" Mew wailed. "I can transform into anything, but there's no way Arceus would let that pass as a talent!"

"W-well, I think that's actually pretty impressive..." Celebi commented.

"Uh, thanks." The humanized New Species Pokémon quickly replied. "Anyways, what do I do!?"

"I-it's not that bad," Diancie said in an attempt to calm her. "I've seen something like talent shows before... y-you can use objects to help you too, not just your own abilities."

"What can you use to help though?" Mesprit asked. "I mean, it's not like you could just, I dunno, get on top of a ball and say that's a talent."

The Jewel Pokémon scratched her head and looked away. "Uh... I guess not..." she said. _I was going to do that..._

Azelf blinked. "Wait, do we have to perform in our human forms?"

"...I don't think anyone asked Arceus that," Celebi said. "Oh, Uxie's talking to her right now. Should we go ask her too?"

"Uh, sure," Azelf said. Just as they turned, however, Uxie floated back to them, eyes closed like always. "Oh, Uxie. We were-"

"Don't worry, I heard you from afar," Uxie reassured. "You're advised to use human forms, but if you can only think of something that requires your natural form, she'll allow it as long as you don't destroy the mansion."

"...guess that's that," Mew noted. "Damn, I don't have a single idea... hey, Maggy!" she called the Artificial Pokémon. "You're a robot or something, right? Help me think of an idea, or give me one of your talents!"

Magearna shyly hid behind Uxie. "...I'm not..."

"Magearna will not assist you with that," Uxie informed. "Think of something by yourself, Mew."

"Ugh, fine..."

Once more, Azelf looked at the duo of Uxie and Magearna, uneasy. "...you two sure are close."

"W-what's wrong with that?" Celebi asked, getting defensive for absolutely unknown reasons. "I-it's not like being close friends have anything to do with love!"

"Nobody here said a thing," Mesprit said with a sly grin. "Or could it be, Celebi, that-"

"S-s-stop talking!" the Time Travel Pokémon rasped.

Rolling her eyes, Azelf turned to her. "You're really funny nowadays, Celebi. By that, I mean weird. But whatever." She looked around the room, trying to think of who she can ask for ideas. Then Uxie raised a finger.

"By the way, Arceus says you can perform in groups as well, up to a maximum of four Pokémon."

Everyone in the small group froze.

Azelf blinked. "...group... performances..." While an idea hasn't take shape inside her head yet, she immediately jumped to a different thought- who should she ask to be on her team? Or rather... who should she be with? She promptly glanced at Uxie. "...say-"

"Celebi! Uxie! Magearna! You're in my crew!" Mew immediately shouted.

"Huh!?" Celebi cried. "What's that about!? B-but I'm not complaining!"

"Is that a demand or is that a proposal?" Uxie asked. "Because me and Magearna were thinking of-"

"I don't hear complaints," Mew said, "so we're all a group then!"

Magearna frowned. "...fine..."

Seeing the Artificial Pokémon reluctantly agree, Uxie shrugged. "Very well then."

Grinning, the New Species Pokémon sent an ugly smirk at the other unclaimed Pokémon. "Soz soz, suckers! Mew's off to rock the world! Come on, let's practice, girls!" She grabbed Celebi by one hand and Magearna by the other, the latter grabbing Uxie in turn. Before anyone could complain, the group was pulled by Mew somewhere far away.

"...h-hey!" Azelf finally yelled after them. It was too late, though. "Geez, what's up with them?" she muttered.

"In hindsight, we should've just caught Mew before she left," Mesprit said.

"...and what's with Uxie, geez?" Azelf didn't know, but she was pouting with an obviously irritated look. "Pisses me off a bit, somehow..."

"Oh? Is someone jealous?" Mesprit asked with a grin.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow. "...of what?"

Her Emotion counterpart's grin got wider. "Of 'who', you mean?"

She thought about it. "...of who?"

"...you're stupid."

"...Diancie, what's she talking about?" Azelf asked.

The Jewel Pokémon shrugged. "Um... I don't know..."

Sighing, the bluenette looked around once more. "Great. What should I do... have you two thought about who to perform with?"

"Uhh..." Mesprit droned off, looking at Manaphy and Shaymin. "...I mean... I wouldn't mind being in your group..." she said, "but I kinda..."

"Right, right, you're like a big sister to them," Azelf muttered. "It's fine, I won't mind."

Smiling, the pink haired humanized Pokémon nodded. "Thanks, Az. You're a sweetie. Good luck with your group."

Turning to Diancie, Azelf stared at her as she fidgeted with her hands.

"...n-not really," Diancie finally replied.

Azelf sighed. "Well, I guess we can group up then. Any ideas on what to perform?"

"N-no..."

"Drats." The girl then set her sights on Meloetta, who was chuckling as she observed everyone fretting about what to do. "...hey, why don't we dance? Meloetta's good at that, I'm sure that's a talent that's not too hard."

Diancie tilted her head. "Dance... I- I'm okay with that."

"Okay!" Azelf pulled her towards Meloetta. "Hey, Meloetta! You're the one who gave Arceus this talent show idea, right?" she asked.

Meloetta snickered. "Yep! I thought it'd help everyone get along!"

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but whatever. You're good at dancing, right?" Azelf asked, to which the girl nodded. "Okay, and dancing is definitely a talent, right?"

The Melody Pokémon scratched her head. "Well... I mean, anyone can dance if they try, so I'm not sure if that's a talent. But you definitely can perform dances at a talent show!" she said. "I mean, to be honest, the humans call it a 'talent show' but it's more like an event to just perform whatever to impress everyone. Doesn't have to be something extremely special."

"Oh, that's nice to hear. Then, Meloetta," Azelf paused and grabbed the girl by the hand, "you'll be helping us!"

"...what."

Grinning, Azelf patted herself and Diancie. "You're an expert at talent shows and dancing. You're going to be teaching me and Diancie how to dance, so that we can perform tomorrow and be the best duo!"

Meloetta blinked. Then she smiled. "I like that enthusiasm. Alright then, I'm up for that!" She turned to the room's door. "Training starts now, no slacking off! Follow me!"

"Let's go, Diancie!" Azelf said.

"R-right!" the Jewel Pokémon replied.

* * *

Kyogre cowered in the corner of the room. "Oh no... what should I do..." she mumbled. "I don't have anyone who'd help me out..."

She briefly glanced up in a final attempt of finding someone who might help her.

She saw Azelf running out the room with Diancie and Meloetta.

"...aaahh..."

Then she looked to another group, where she saw Groudon being invited by Terrakion and Landorus.

"...nnooooo..."

Sighing, Kyogre was about to stop looking and give up, but then she saw someone sitting almost alone, not too concerned with the whole fuzz. Almost like her, somehow. The Sea Basin Pokémon's eyes widened in recognition.

"That's...! I can ask her!" She immediately got up and ran over to the almost-lone humanized Pokémon, a certain bat of moonlight who was listening to a lion of sunlight make comments about other Pokémon in the room. She went and grabbed the bat's hands, surprising both of them. "Y-you! Please! Pair up with me, I don't have anyone!"

The humanized lion raised an eyebrow. "...you know this Pokémon?" she asked her acquaintance.

Said humanized bat was about to shake her head, when she realized she faintly remembered Kyogre. Specifically, from a certain crappy murder mystery that turned out to be fine. "You're... Kyogre..."

"Y-yes! Please help me, Lunala!" Kyogre wailed.

* * *

 **Notes:**


End file.
